Adelgazando con Digimon
by Kuki Kambara
Summary: Que pasaria si pones a todos los Lideres a adelgazar? Si quieres la respuesta deberias leerlo xD... PROMOCION QUINTUPLE! HASTA EL CAPI 16! MUCHOS PROBLEMAS Y APARECE LA RIVAL DEL GRUPO... LEANLO!
1. La tortura, digo la clase comienza

(N/A: Los derechos, los personajes, y todo lo que tenga que ver con Digimon pertenecen a la Toei Animation y Bandai S.A., creados por Akiyoshi Hongo, ustedes piensan que si me pertenecieran estaría aquí…, ya estaría haciendo dinero, jeje. También quiero agradecer a Nicoyasha por inspirarme de cierta forma…)

Capitulo 1 - La TORTURA… digo… clase comienza I

Escrito por: Kuki Kambara

Idea: Kuki Kambara

Kuki - Bienvenidos a Adelgazando con Digimon, aquí en Digimon TV. Soy Kuki Kambara y si ustedes quieren bajar de peso sin dietas o estupidas pastillas que no funcionan, no le cambien de canal. Este programa esta catalogado para todas las edades (lastimosamente) y sin más rodeos empecemos con nuestros hermosos líderes fuera de forma (sin contar a uno

muy anormal): Taichi (Tai) Yagami…

Tai – (Pone cara de bobo) Que hago aquí…

Kuki – Yo, Kuki, tengo poderes especiales para traerte por el tiempo hasta aquí, así que por favor deja ya de decir preguntas tontas.

Tai – Ahhh…

Kuki – (Pone cara de: Dios mío, que tonto) Tonto… He aquí la segunda victima…, eh digo participante fuera de forma: Daisuke (Davis) Motomiya…

Davis – Ouch… - se mordió su mano como si estuviera por comer una hamburguesa.

Kuki – Tu siempre comiendo como cerdo – Kuki le pega y queda K.O. al instante – He aquí uno de los menos preferidos: Takato Matsuki…

Takato – Eso duele – dice frotándose la parte de atrás.

Kuki – Dejen de quejarse, yo los puedo manejar a mi antojo así que cállense ya… Y aquí el ultimo (Y mas lindo jeje): Takuya Kambara…

Takuya – Hola a todos chicos… - Kuki va y lo abraza como a un oso de peluche – Suéltame loca.

Kuki – (Suspira) Hola Taku-chan – Y se le ponen los ojos de corazoncito a Kuki.

Davis – (En tono de cancioncita, el ritmo queda a su elección) Se quieren, se aman – Y Davis queda K.O. de nuevo

Tai – Davis, deja ya de molestar.

Kuki – Gracias Tai – Le estrecha la mano – Y sin mas interrupciones – Y mira a Davis con un ojo morado – Empezaremos con nuestro nuevo y mejorado sistema de entrenamiento para Seniors y no tan Seniors – Mira de reojo a Takato mientras tararea la letra de Barney – Dios santo… tomen posiciones lideres…

Fan de Tai – Ya cállate y haznos perder peso

Kuki – Mira niña, si no te gusta vete, la puerta es bien grande, y si no quieres caminar te ahorro el trabajito, puedo convertirte en queso francés y te tiro por el escusado y así tal vez llegas a Alaska, OK?

Davis – Huy, creo que se enojo…

Kuki – (Mirando a los lideres) Esto también va para ustedes…

Davis – (Cara de angelito) Esta bien, lo siento

Kuki – Así esta mejor, empecemos…

Haz 10 sentadillas cada vez que…

…Tai y Matt se peleen

…Davis dice que tiene hambre

…Veas a Cody practicar kendo

…Pienses que Takuya y Koji son linda pareja

…Te lleven al psicólogo por pensar que Takuya y Koji son linda pareja

…Digas que Izzy esta traumado por las computadoras

Haz 15 saltos con la cuerda cada vez que…

…Dices que te gusta Digimon frente a tus amigos

…Tus amigos te dicen que estas loc

…Superior Joe sea el único que piensa en las consecuencias

…Takato y Guilmon digan tonterías sin sentido

…Rika diga puros insultos a los demás

…Te digas que Zero Two fue el mayor fracaso en la historia del anime

Kuki – Ahora vamos a una pausa y ya volvemos con mas Adelgazando con Digimon.

------ Comerciales ------

Narrador - A veces piensas que el mundo te quiere jugar una mala pasada en la clase de Historia y lo único que hace llevadera la clase es ese chico rubio cantante que te encanta y quieres enamorarlo? Pues este es tu DIA de suerte, por solo $ 3.000.000.000 te llevas una súper poción enamoradora de chicos rubios sexys cantantes bla, bla, bla y si llamas dentro del los próximos 0.5 segundos te llevas otro por solo $ 5.000.000. Llama ya!

------ Fin de Comerciales ------

Kuki – Ya volvimos con Adelgazando con Digimon…

Davis – Tan rápido, ahhh, eres mala, sabes?

Kuki – (Pone cara de Ken en su época de Emperador Digimon) Verdad que si… Whahahahahahahaha!

Takato – No seas mala, danos mas tiempo, tengo calor…

Tai – Ya no se quejen que parecen niñas de Kinder… hace calor Kuki…

Takuya – Y no que parecemos niñas de Kinder, mira quien habla.

Kuki – Bien dicho Taku-chan, y ahora continuemos…

Tai – (Sarcásticamente) Ja ja ja..

Haz 5 minutos de trote cada vez que…

… J.P. saque un chocolate de su bolsillo

… Tommy llore por lo que sea

… Le tengas compasión al pobre baño que utiliza Davis después de comer

… Relaciones a Davis como una copia barata de Tai

… Matt ejecute su harmónica

… Kari se crea árbitro con su silbato

… Que relaciones a Izzy y Kenny de Beyblade

Haz 25 lagartijas cada vez que…

… Pienses que Digimon es el mejor anime

… Digas en un foro de Digimon que J.P. y Zoe son la mejor pareja

… Te hagan la vida imposible en ese foro por esa ridícula idea

… Te mates de risa cuando recuerdas ese episodio de Zero Two en el que Davis intenta escapar de ese digimon tipo dinosaurio por insultarle

… En los trailmons debe haber un olor asqueroso cuando los elegidos entran a ellos por no haberse bañado en un año.

… Ustedes los hombres dicen que J.P. es un idiota por no haber aprovechado esa vez que Zoe estaba desnuda detrás de una roca (N/A: Creo que esta vez fui demasiado lejos)

Takuya – Eso si que es ejercicio.

Kuki – Te ves tan sexy todo sudado…

Takuya – Estas loca – Y se lleva un dedo a la cabeza

Kuki – (Sarcásticamente) Ja ja, muy gracioso Taku-chan

Takuya - Verdad que si…

Kuki – Vamos a comerciales y ya volvemos.

------ Comerciales ------

Narrador: Tienes SIDA y todavía no hay cura y tu doc te dijo que habría cura dentro de 1000 años? Pues aquí esta tu solución, compra Cryogeniol, funciona de la siguiente manera: Tu cuerpo será congelado y preservado en una cámara a -1000000000º hasta cuando haya una cura, tu cabeza será separada de tu cuerpo para preservar el tejido cerebral. La mejor solución a tus problemas es Cryogeniol, de venta en la morgue más cercana. Consulte a su medico.

------ Fin de comerciales ------

Kuki – Ya volvimos con más ejercicio aquí en Digimon TV

Takato – Kuki-chan, help, Takuya esta muriendo

Kuki – QUE? Espera mi amor, yo te salvare

Entonces Kuki le aplica respiración boca a boca, pero luego…

Takuya – Que haces, estoy descansando…

Kuki – Upps. Lo siento… TAKATOOOOOOOOOOO!

Takato – Que quieres Kuki-chan – En ese momento Kuki se lo lleva a un rincón.

Kuki – Como me pudiste hacer eso?

Takato – ¿?

Kuki – ESOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ME MENTISTE IDIOTA! – Takato queda K.O

Takato – Ya parale si? Estaba rojo…

Kuki – ESTABA ROJO DE CALOR!

Y Kuki-chan comienza a romperle los huesos al indefenso de Takato (N/A: Si claro…), en ese momento llega Tai al rescate

Tai – Que sucede aquí, cállate Takuya (N/A: Mi amorcito es un patán)

Kuki – SUELTAME TAI, LE DEBO UNA TUNDA A TAKATO!

Tai – AYUDAME DAVIS!

Davis – EH! JOU SGOI KUMAENDO!

Mientras Takato estaba en peligro de ser estrangulado, Kuki hiper enojada, Tai intentando en vano de calmar la situación y Takuya muerto de la risa, para el colmo Davis estaba comiendo!

Kuki – Para los que no sepan que significa morgue, morgue es el lugar donde se llevan los cadáveres de las personas no reconocidas y son utilizadas para enseñar a los de la Facultad de Medicina. Quiero agradecer a todos ustedes por leer mi historia, a Akiyoshi Hongo por crear el mejor anime del mundo, a Nicoyasha por darme la idea (aunque fue indirectamente), Nicoyasha, si estas leyendo, perdón por no haberte perdido permiso, y por ultimo me gustaría recomendar su historia "Adelgazando con Beyblade", si quieren ver el original, clickeen allí, yo lo único que hice fue adaptarla a la historia de Digimon. Y no olviden los reviews… Adios!


	2. La historia del apellido robado de Kuki

Capitulo 2 - La historia del apellido robado de Kuki

Escrito por: Kuki Kambara

Idea: Kuki Kambara

Kuki - Como ya dije en el otro capitulo, nada de esto me pertenece, ni siquiera la historia, yo solo la adapté. Son propiedades de Toei Animation, Bandai, creado por Akiyoshi Hongo, la historia por Nicoyasha y la adaptación por Kuki Kambara, o sea por mi xD. Gracias por los reviews y por su apoyo…

¿? - Ya deja de hablar y escribe de una vez la maldita historia, ah… olvide presentarme, soy Piedmon y estaré con ustedes y esta maldita historia, por cierto Kuki Kambara, eres una estafadora…

Takuya - Y que es eso de usar mi apellido, te voy a demandar…

Kuki - Yo si te pedí prestado eh… que no se te olvide!

Takuya - Ah, si, es cierto… Fue todo en el DIA de Navidad…

------ Flashback ------

Kuki - Hola Taku-chan, feliz Navidad, toma tu regalo

Takuya - Gracias, mira, también te compre uno…

Kuki - OH… muchas gracias…

¿? - Hola Taku, hola Kuki…

Takuya - Mira, te traje algo…

¿? - Gracias Taku – Y le da un beso en la mejilla

Kuki – GRACIAS POR ACORDARSE DE MI, DE QUE YO EXISTO, DE QUE YO TAMBIEN TENGO SENTIMIENTOS! – Kuki estaba súper enojada y se fue del lugar

Takuya - Espera Kuki! – Y la siguió hasta alcanzarla – No te enojes, porfa, eres una súper amiga para mi, sabes…

Kuki - NO SOY FACIL, SABES!

Takuya - A que te refieres?

Kuki - YA SABES A QUE, TAKUYA "KAMBARA" – Y diciendo esta palabra mas fuerte Takuya reaccionó.

Takuya - Ahhh… eso, no te puedes enojar por eso…

Kuki - MIRA, SI PUEDO, Y SI NO TE ACUERDAS TENGO SUPER PODERES PORQUE VOLDEMORT ME ATACO POR HABER NACIDO EN FEBRERO (N/A: Nada que ver, tenia que haber nacido en Julio, maldición), TAMBIEN TENGO UNA CICATRIZ, LA QUIERES VER?

Takuya - No gracias, te creo…

Kuki - ASI QUE ME DAS TU APELLIDO PARA MI NICK O TE PUEDO ECHAR UNA MALDICION EH…

Takuya - Esta bien, esta bien…

------ Fin del Flashback ------

Takuya - ODIO LA NAVIDAD!

Kuki - Whahaha… La venganza es dulce…

Piedmon - Muy bien, empecemos con el bendito capitulo de Adelgazando con Digimon…

Tai - Lastimosamente se nos acabo la hora por eso que muestran el partido de Tanzania vs. Egipto

Kuki - Y que tiene de importante ese partido de fútbol?

Tai - No se, pero de que lo muestran, lo muestran

Kuki – Idiota… En fin, el show no lo pasaran hoy por el bendito partido asi que lo dejaremos para otro dia… Nos vemos! Y no se olviden de los reviews!


	3. La tortura, digo la clase comienza II

N/A: 1- No soy Akiyoshi Hongo, solo soy una chica que le encanta Digimon y tengo mis errores como todos… jeje. La historia no me pertenece, pertenece a Nicoyasha, es mi ADAPTACION, esta ADAPTADA, CAMBIADA, RECONFIGURADA, o como la quieran llamar, Digimon y sus derechos son de Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation y Bandai… Ya me canse de explicar esto, creo que ya entienden verdad?

Capitulo 3 - La TORTURA… digo… Clase Comienza II

Escrito por: Kuki Kambara

Idea: Kuki Kambara

Takuya - Hola chicos, esta es la segunda clase…

Kuki - (Interrumpiendo) Yo soy Kuki Kambara y YO soy la HOST de HOY y SIEMPRE, Takuya…

Piedmon - DONDE ESTA EL MALDITO MATT, QUIERO RETARLO A UNA BATALLA!

Kuki - NO TRATES ASI A MATT! – Y le mete jabón en la boca – LAVATE TU BOCA…

Piedmon - De donde rayos sacas esa utilería?

Kuki - ACUERDATE QUE A FUI BENDECIDA POR EL PAPA DIGIMON LUCEMON VII, ADEMAS SUMALE QUE VOLDEMORT ME ATACÓ CUANDO ERA BEBE, UN EXTRATERRESTRE DIGIMON ME HIZO UNA OPERACIÓN EN EL CEREBRO QUE ME HIZO MAS INTELIGENTE QUE USTEDES! (N/A: Desde cuando en el digimundo existen los papas?)

Takuya- Oye, eso yo no lo sabía…

Kuki- Pues bien, ahora lo sabes…

Piedmon- OK, que buena info, ahora si señoras y señores, empezaremos de una vez por todas, aquí esta, Adelgazando con Digimon… - Y la pantalla se ilumina.

Kuki- Bienvenidos a Adelgazando con Digimon, hoy por problemas de SALUD, Davis-san no pudo estar con nosotros hoy (N/A: Ya se deben imaginar que le paso al POBRE Davis… whahahaha…).

Tai - Que le paso, que le paso… - Pregunta como niño impaciente de 3 años.

Kuki - Sufrió una hematoma cerebral…

Tai - Como si tuviera cerebro… - Y luego Kuki va a estrecharle la mano a Tai

Takato - Que mal, da igual, estoy listo…

Kuki - Que bien, así me gusta, que vengan con energía…

Luego de decir eso, se abrió una especie de portal del tiempo (N/A: Ni que fuera Dimensión Desconocida o algo así) y de ahí salio ese Digimon que tira popo como ataque (N/A: Sorry pero no me acuerdo su nombre, le diremos Popomon) y le empieza a tirar popo a la pobre de Kuki (N/A: Me humille a mi misma, que vergüenza).

Kuki - QUIEN HIZO ESTO!

Popomon - Quiero mi dinero, ya hice mi trabajo, ah… y no te olvides que me prometiste esa foto hentai de Sora (N/A: Me rebaje al nivel de Davis) Takato…

Takato - Vete, vete de aquí – Le decía a Popomon…

Kuki - (Enojadísima y casi por explotar) TAKATOOOOOOOOOOO!

Takato - (Preparado para correr) Upps, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Y de ahí empezó el "cat-mouse chase" (N/A: No se como decirlo en español, persecución tal vez, no se, si alguien sabe que me lo diga inmediatamente).

Kuki - (Agarrando a Takato por la manga) JA, TE AGARRE, TE LO ADVERTI TAKATO, CASTIGO PARA TI! WHAHAHAHAHA…

Entonces Kuki lleva a Takato a un cuarto oscuro, con una silla con cadenas en los apoyabrazos en el centro de la sala (N/A: Eso lo saque de Harry Potter, que mucha imaginación tengo, je je) y una pantalla gigante como las del cine en un extremo.

Kuki - (Cara de maliciosa) Takato, yo te advertí, te dije que habría castigo si hacías una mínima broma… whahaha, sabes Takato, que suerte que sucedió esto, ahora estrenare mi "Sala de Tortura Digimon".

Takato - Dame una oportunidad, por favor Kuki-chan… waaaaaaaaaaaaa – Y se pone a llorar desconsoladamente…

Kuki - No y punto, tu sentencia será… - Y saca una caja llena de papelitos doblados, saca uno al azar y dice – Uhhh, te salio la peor de todas – Y Takato pone cara de "Voy a morir…"

Takato - Ten piedad de mi por favor…

Kuki - Tu sentencia será de 48 hs. Ininterrumpidas de Teletubbies, en otras palabras, serán 96 capítulos de 30 minutos c/u, whahahaha, ahora si me vengare de ti… Encadénenlo…

Entonces de la nada aparecen unos tipos encapuchados hasta el rostro (N/A: Eso de nuevo lo quite de HP, los dementores) que van hacia Takato y lo encadenan en la silla…

Takato – ERES MALA KUKI-CHAN, MUY MALA!

Kuki – Te veo en 2 días Takato-chan – Le dice adiós con la mano y cierra las manos con 200.000.000 candados

Takato – (Música de fondo de los Teletubbies) NOOOOOOOOOO!

Tai – Eso fue lamentable…

Takuya – Si que lo fue…

Kuki – (Ya con los otros) Y eso les pasara a ustedes también si hacen lo mismo…

De repente de la nada aparece Davis (N/A: No se como, así que no pregunten).

Davis – Hola chicos, ya volví… Donde esta Takato?

Takuya – Creeme, no lo quieres saber…

------ Mientras tanto en la "Sala de Tortura 1" ------

Takato – Esto no me puede estar pasando…

------ TV. ------

"Teletubbies, teletubbies, digan hola, hoa" Capitulo 11, Hoy presentamos "Aprendamos a contar"

Takato – NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AUXILIO, UNA LOCA ME ENCERRO AQUÍ! ME VOLVERE LOCO!

Tinky Winky – Hoa Po… Yo queo aprender a contar…

Po – Hoa Tinky Winky, yo se todos los números, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, CINCOOOOO!

Tinky Winky – (Aplaudiendo como idiota) Ota eh, ota eh…

Lala – Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cincoooo!

------ Sala de Tortura ------

Takato – VOY A ENLOQUESER, HELP!

Davis – TAKATO, QUE SUCEDE AMIGO!

Takato – DAVIS, ERES TU?

Davis – SI TAKATO-CHAN, QUE PASA, KUKI-CHAN ME DIJO…

Takato – (Interrumpiendo a Davis) KUKI NADA, ME DEJO ENSERRADO AQUÍ SENTENCIADO A 2 DIAS DE TELETUBBIES SIN PARAR, ESTO YA ME ESTA VOLVIENDO LOCO, SACAME DE AQUÍ DAVIS…

Davis – KUKI-CHAN HIZO ESO! (N/A: Davis piensa que soy una santa, huy, esta muy equivocado), NO TE CREO BROTHER (N/A: Son mexicanos o que… ni yo me creo ese cuento)

Kuki – QUE ES ESTO? DAVIS QUE HACES AQUÍ?

Davis – Quise saber que fue lo que paso, nadie me lo quiso explicar…

Kuki – Creo tu también serás sentenciado, Por el poder que me concede el poder del agua… (N/A: No olvidemos que soy la guerrera del Agua) Digi code… súper caja – Y aparece la bendita caja de sentencias

Davis – (Asustado) Que harás con eso Kuki…

Kuki – Tu sentencia sera… - Saca del nuevo un papelito al azar el y lo abrio - Uhhh, 24 hs. de MUSICA RANCHERA DAVIS…

Davis – ERES CRUEL KUKI!

Kuki – Verdad que si… whahahaha, espósenlo dementores.

------ Un rato después ------

Kuki - Creo que fui muy cruel con Takato y Davis…

Takuya - COMO QUE CREO, ESO FUE LAMENTABLE KUKI-CHAN…

Piedmon - Kuki…

Kuki – Dime Piedmon…

Piedmon – Deberías asistir a un psicólogo, es en serio

Kuki – NO ESTOY LOCA! En fin, 1- No soy Akiyoshi Hongo, ya no me pidan autógrafos, porfa, por si no lo saben Internet cuesta caro, por lo menos en mi país.

2- Los derechos NO me pertenecen, son de Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation y Bandai

Piedmon - Kuki, sabes que… sigo pensando que estas loca… Y! además que hablas mucho…

Kuki - PIEDMON!...

Takuya - Ya no le hagas caso...

Kuki - Tienes razón, la verdad, da igual, no se pierdan el próximo capi para saber quien más se integra a las condenas…


	4. Los dones culinarios de Tai

N/A: Primero que nada, Digimon ni sus derivados no me pertenece, son de la Toei Animation, Bandai y Akiyoshi Hongo. La historia en si es de Nicoyasha, que por cierto les recomiendo la original "Adelgazando con Beyblade", mucho mejor que la mía…, pero igual, hay cosas de esta historia que pueden ser mejor que el original, poco a poco transformare esta historia en una independiente, bueno dejare de hablar (mejor decir escribir) que parezco filosofa, DISFRUTEN EL CAPI DE HOY…

4 – Los dones culinarios de Tai

Escrito por: Kuki Kambara y JJ Izumi

Idea: Kuki Kambara y JJ Izumi

Eran las 14:00, un DIA soleado, donde todos los Tamers jugaban en la calle, que pasaría si nada de eso (N/A: Me refiero a lo de conocerse) hubiera pasado, se habrían conocido de otra manera, Hay tantas preguntas sin respuestas… (N/A: Unos pedidos de fans me pidieron que filosofeara un poco, no se quejen, o por que creen lo de la introducción), pero faltaba alguien, alguien que por ser maleducado y mentiroso no estaba allí para disfrutar el hermoso dia, Takato Matsuki estaba cumpliendo una condena de 48 hs. de Teletubbies (N/A: Sorry fans de Takato-chan, no son mis intenciones ofender a su ídolo)

------ Sala de Tortura 1 ------

Takato - (Hipnotizado) Teletubbies, Teletubbies, digan hola, hoa…

Dipsy – Oremos chicos…

Todos – Kuki e buena, Kuki no e mala, Kuki e linda, Kuki no e fea… Repitan con nosotros, Kuki e…

Takato – Kuki e buena, Kuki no e mala…

Fuera de la sala de tortura estaban Kuki y Tai escuchando cada uno con un vaso pegado a la puerta.

Tai – Ya obtuviste lo que querías Kuki-chan

Kuki – (Triste) Ya lo se pero no puedo hacer nada…

Tai – Por que no?

Kuki – Es que a veces mi magia es mas poderosa que yo, y todavía faltan 67 capítulos

Tai – Y eso que tiene que ver…

Kuki – Que el mecanismo de la puerta esta diseñada para que esté cerrada por el tiempo que yo decida…

Tai – Pus dile a tu maldita puerta que se abra…

Kuki – No puedo porque al colocar los candados a la puerta se queda sellada hasta que se cumpla ese plazo… (N/A: Esa idea fue muy ridícula…P)

Tai - uu'

Kuki – Je je…

Tai – Me das pena, oye Kuki, desde cuando los Teletubbies rezan eso?

Kuki – Tuve que añadir eso para que la tortura rindiera fruto, pero exagere, verdad

Tai – Me das mas pena aun, pero cuantas veces rezan?

Kuki – Tres veces por episodio mas o menos…

Tai – Me das mucha mas pena…, pero mas Takato

Kuki – Ya cállate, vamos a ver a Davis…

Y fueron a la sala de tortura numero 4 donde estaba instalado el equipo de sonido 3500 (N/A: Es como un home theater, y creanme que suena MUY fuerte) con capacidad para 100 CD´s (N/A: Creo que Kuki tiene dinero, y mucho…) y Tai se dispone a apoyar un vaso sobre la puerta para escuchar lo que pasa en la sala.

Kuki – NO TAI! NO LO HAGAS! ES PELIGROSO…

Pero Tai no se detiene y coloca por fin el vaso sobre la puerta y escucha como una explosión destructiva (N/A: Si así se escucha por fuera como seria por dentro…)

Kuki – (De forma burlona) YO TE LO ADVERTI!

Tai – (Con sordera temporal) – QUE FUE ESO?

Kuki – LA TORTURA DE DAVIS!

Tai – QUE DIJISTE?

Kuki – NADA! YA CALLATE…

Tai – QUEEEEEEE?

Kuki – (Extremadamente cerca del oído de Tai) LA TORTURA DE DAVIS!

Tai – NO NECESITAS GRITAR, NO ESTOY SORDO!

Kuki – SI CLARO…

------ Dentro de la sala de tortura 4 ------

Davis – (Cantando fuerte) "Amor de tres, es una mala relación…"

------ Fuera de la sala ------

Tai – creo que llegaste muy lejos Kuki…

Kuki – creo que si, pero que mas da, no soy yo la que sufro…

Tai – se nota que no tienes compasión de nadie

Kuki – decir eso es como decir que te encierre a ti también

Tai – eh… Kuki… eh… no me refería a eso… eh…

Kuki – pues yo lo entendí así, y lo que aquí importa es lo que yo entiendo…

Tai – Kuki… eh… Kuki… no seas mala…

Kuki – súper caja… aparece…

Tai – NOOOOOOOO!

Y Kuki saca un papelito de la caja y dice…

Kuki – Lamentablemente no te toco una tortura muy fuerte, mas bien divertida (N/A: Por favor, si eres muy delicada o sensible o tienes problemas de estomago o constantes nauseas y mareos te sugiero que dejes de leer hasta el próximo capitulo o bien ten al lado un recipiente de 300000 litros o si tienes problemas cardiacos no lo leas nunca mas, lo que escribiré a continuación puede traer consecuencias muy graves que pueden traer la muerte, créeme, no bromeo…), lo único que debes hacer es preparar la comida mas asquerosa posible y luego elegiré a alguien para que lo coma…

Tai – Solo eso… que fácil, creeme que llamaste al indicado para este trabajo

Dentro de la sala de tortura 5 se lleva a cabo la "tortura". Y Tai comienza con la "bebida especial". Coloca en una licuadora mayonesa, leche, chocolates, caramelos de menta, chicles, canela por tonelada, sal y un poco? de chile mexicano para darle un PEQUEÑO toque salado pero también una cosa rara color verde medio viscosa que no te diremos que es…´

Kuki – Que es eso, puaj

Tai – Y no que tenia que hacerlo lo mas asqueroso posible?

Kuki – Bueno, si…

Y Tai sigue con la comida principal "Hamburguesas a la Yagami" (N/A: Serán deliciosas? Mmmm…), puso a freír carne para hamburguesas, y le agrego mayonesa al pan y uñas de perro cortadas, le colocó saliva de sapo y le puso moho a la carne, y para darle ese toque final al estilo Yagami coloco todas las hamburguesas en el… (N/A: Ahora si que les recomiendo en serio que apaguen el monitor o tengan al lado una cubeta "para vomitar" de aproximadamente 10000000 litros en adelante, si sufren algún accidente o mueres, te lo advertimos, atentamente, los escritores)… inodoro (N/A: Recordamos que la cadena no se estira hace unos 5 años) y para el colmo de un baño publico (N/A: La idea de las hamburguesas la sacamos de un episodio de Bob Esponja).

Kuki – (A punto de vomitar) Tai… te falta el postre – Mientras corría hacia el baño.

Tai – Pero si vomitas tráemelo en un frasco, puede serme útil…

Kuki – Como solamente en 1 frasco, si tienes suerte será en un solo frasco…

Minutos después, ya Tai con 10000 frascos (N/A: No me pregunten de donde salieron los frascos, ni tampoco de donde salio la historia) de "eso"…

Tai – La la la la la la…

Kuki – (casi volviendo a vomitar) Ya utilizaste algún frasco?

Tai – Todavía Kuki, todavía…

Y Tai finalmente comienza por el postre, Hot Cakes a la Tai (N/A: Mejor no digo los ingredientes, porque ni aunque estés sano aguantaras…) y los frascos empiezan a vaciarse misteriosamente cuando Tai los preparaba (N/A: Ya sabes un ingrediente… pero no se lo cuentes a nadie shhhhhh…).

Tai – (Música de triunfo) Al fin termine!

Kuki – Bueno, muy bien, ahora si lo divertido comienza…

Bueno, hasta aquí llegue, o mejor dicho llegamos hoy, pues se integra a la historia mi magnifico amigo y ayudante escritor JJ Izumi (Es que le encanta Izzy Izumi) quien fue el ideologo de este capitulo… hoy yo solo teclee… Nos vemos en el proximo capi… Dejen reviews!


	5. Las Fans crean problemas

Kuki - Y bueno... la gran espera ha terminado, ya esta up el capi 5 con mas humor que nunca!. Digimon como ya sabemos pertenece al gran Akiyoshi Hongo y la Toei Animation, esperamos que les guste.

Capitulo 5 - La fans crean problemas

Escrito por: Kuki Kambara y JJ Izumi

Idea: JJ Izumi

JJ Izumi – Buenas nuevas a todos, este capi ya esta luego de mucho tiempo gracias a que Kuki se paso semanas vomitando gracias a Tai y su "tortura", pero lo que el no sabe es que le tenemos preparada una sorpresita...

Kuki – Ya regrese gente y ya estamos listas para ver al Chef Tai en acción, verdad chicas

Fans de Tai – SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Kuki – Retardadas... Y bueno, que le hacemos al lindo Tai?

JJ Izumi – Ya veras Kuki, ya veras...

Fans de Tai – QUE LE HARAN AL GRAN CHEF TAI! (N/A: Serán en realidad retardadas?)

Kuki – Ya... tranquilas que no le pasara nada... creo

Fans de Tai – MAS TE VALE KUKI!

Bobita (fan hasta la muerte del querido? Tai Yagami) – ADEMAS QUE EL ES EL MAS LINDO DE TODOS... QUE NO SE TE OLVIDE... (N/A: Confirmado... retardadas)

Kuki – n.n´ Si claro, como si fuera lindo...

Tontita (otra tonta fan de Tai, de ahí su nombre XD) – QUE DIJISTE?

Kuki – Nada, nada... solo dije que no lo dudaba

JJ Izumi – Ya basta, empecemos ya con el capi de hoy...

------ Comienza el episodio ------

Narrador - Ya han pasado los 2 días desde la tortura de Takato y Davis, ya calmaditos y todo traumaditos (N/A: Pobrecitos, Takato quedo convencido de que Kuki es buena y linda y Davis se sabe de memoria todas las bandas y cantantes rancheras, a poco queda mas para hacer?), se lleva a cabo la ultima parte de la supuesta tortura del gran Chef Yagami (N/A: A poco es GRAN CHEF?). Todos los chicos (Takato, Davis y Takuya) y Piedmon que no se que sigue haciendo en el fic porque al fin y al cabo ya no lo necesitamos, estaban en una fila esperando instrucciones de Kuki y JJ Izumi...

Kuki – Muy bien, ya todos están aquí, que bien, - y susurrando a JJ Izumi dice: - No saben que les espera, pobres...

JJ Izumi – Daremos inicio a la gran final de "Guerra de Chatarra"...

Kuki – No se si te diste cuenta de que esto no es Discovery...

JJ Izumi – Perdón, no me di cuenta de que estamos en otro programa, es que con todos los animales que hay aquí... para que te cuento...

Tai - (aclarándose la garganta) Y como decía Kuki, ya no, que mas da... que alguien pruebe mi comida y ya esta...

Kuki - (Mirando a Tai) Porque mejor te callas y así nos entenderemos mejor?

Tai – (Con ojitos de perro lloroso) Esta bien...

JJ Izumi – Muy bien, comencemos, alguien debe probar la SUPER comida (N/A: Si a eso se le puede llamar comida, yo soy Jennifer Aninston P) de Tai...

Tai – (Interrumpiendo a JJ Izumi y aclarándose la garganta) Perdón?

Kuki – OK, OK, hay que probar la comida del retardado Tai...

Tai – (Aclarándose la garganta de nuevo) Perdón? No escuche bien...

JJ Izumi – Kuki, a lo que el se refiere es a que lo nombres Chef Tai, o no Tai?

Tai – (Mostrando el pulgar) Muy bien Izumi, eres inteligente, no como otros... - Y mira disimuladamente a Kuki

Kuki – (Aclarándose la garganta) Pero por favor, Chef Tai... No me hagas reír...

De repente aparecen de la nada 2000000000000000000000 y no se cuantas fans de Tai (N/A: Perdí la cuenta, lo siento) a atacar a la pobre Kuki (N/A: Si claro, con toda la utilería que lleva en el bolsillo por dios, pobres fans...) y comienzan a perseguir a Kuki por todo el estudio (N/A: No olvidemos que sigue siendo un programa para TV., un programa que fomenta la violencia y la tortura, pero un programa en fin...) hasta que sale el Productor Ejecutivo del programa y dueño de la televisora a detener la cacería (N/A: No olvidemos la televisora, Digimon TV).

Etemon - QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!

Kuki – Na... nada señor Etemon...

Etemon – PIEDMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Piedmon – Si señor Etemon, amo de la TV. y playboy del Digimundo (N/A: Amo de la TV puede ser, pero playboy... no creo)

Etemon – QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!

Piedmon – Na... nada señor, solo un pequeño desacuerdo entre Kuki-chan y la fans de Tai Yagami...

Etemon – PUES ARREGLALO ENTONCES PIEDMON QUE PARA ESO TE PAGO!

Piedmon – Si señor Etemon, enseguida señor... - Y despacito se va escabullendo de Etemon

Etemon – AHORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NO VES QUE PERDEMOS DINERO!

Piedmon – Si señor – Y se va corriendo junto al camarógrafo, que por cierto era nada más y nada menos que el gran Myotismon (N/A: Myotismon ha caído muy bajo...)

Myotismon – Que quieres Piedmon, que no te conformaste con pedirme aquella revista Lemon...

Piedmon – (Susurrando) Ya cállate que no es para eso... - Y luego diciéndole algo en el oído dijo – Entendiste? – Y por debajo de su manga (N/A: NO olvidemos que los digimons decentes, que por cierto en este fic no hay... van al trabajo con ropa) le paso un fajo de digis (N/A: Digis es el dinero que utilizan en el digimundo, para mas información ver Digimon Frontier)

Myotismon – No te fallare Piedmon

Piedmon – Más te vale Myotismon...

------ En algún lugar donde gente estupida hace todo lo que yo digo ------

Persona 1 – (Mientras alguien graba para un comercial del programa) Guau, este programa es fabuloso, bajo tantas calorías que cuando voy al trabajo nadie nota que existo, ja ja ja...

Camarógrafo – (Tremenda gotaza tipo anime) n.n´

------ En otro lugar donde admiran mi programa ------

Persona 2 – "Adelgazando con Digimon" es un programa que además de educativo (N/A: Pobre señora, tendrá una roca en vez de cerebro o que?), es muy estimulante (N/A: Que están pensando pervertidos?) para la salud y el cuerpo, en vez de gastar gasolina para ir al parque mas cercano, que por cierto esta a 200000 Km. de aquí, puedo ejercitarme aquí mismo sin gastar tiempo y dinero Y a demás puedo ver a mi Davis-kun haciendo ejercicio y sudando y es TAN sexy... (N/A: Confirmado, roca y de las que son microscópicas)

Camarógrafo – n.n´ 

------ De nuevo en el estudio ------

JJ Izumi – Y bueno, después de esta cacería que por cierto dejo ilesas a las 20000000 y no se cuantas fans al ser golpeadas con unos martillos tipo Smash Brothers Melee (N/A: Esos martillos que al agarrarlos hacen ruidito, no se si me entienden), con palos de repasar, barras de hierro (N/A: De aquellas tipo Tom y Jerry), y hasta con inodoros, continuaremos con la tortur...

Myotismon – (Interrumpiendo a JJ Izumi) Disculpen, bajo las ordenes del señor Piedmon... Ejem, perdón, del señor Etemon amo de la TV y playboy del Digimundo...

Todos excepto Myotismon – n.n´

Myotismon - ... ME HA PEDIDO... que les lleve de paseo por ahi...

Kuki – QUE NO VES QUE PIERDO AUDIENCIA! COMO SE TE OCURRE QUE HAGAMOS UN PASEO SIENDO QUE ESTOY POR HACER TORTURAR A TAI, Ejem... A ALGUIEN!

Myotismon – LO SIENTO... PERO SE HARA LO QUE YOOOOO DIGA... perdón, LO QUE EL SEÑOR ETEMON AMO DE...

Todos - ... de la TV y pla... playb... PLAYBOY DEL DIGIMUNDO DIGA... - Y al terminar la frase todos se empiezan a limpiar la boca con el súper jabón Señor Espumosito que les presto Kuki (N/A: Nicoyasha Trademark)

Myotismon - Exactamente, QUE! QUE DIJERON?

Todos – Nada...

Myotismon – Que ustedes no entienden... VAN A IR QUIERAN O NO!

Todos – No hay otra opción?

Myotismon – NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Todos – Ahhhhhhhh!

Myotismon – VAMOOOOOOOOOS!

Kuki – Y bueno, hasta aquí llegamos, cual será el plan de Piedmon?

JJ Izumi – Yo se, yo se...

Piedmon – TU NO SABES! YO SI SE PORQUE ES "MI PLAN"...

Kuki – NINGUNO DE LOS DOS SABE PORQUE ES "MI FIC"!

Piedmon – Oops... lo olvide

Kuki – Que será que pasara, ni yo misma se porque... emmmm... NO SE WAAAAAAAAAAAA! TT.TT

JJ Izumi – No te preocupes, ya veras que se nos ocurrirá algo bueno para es próximo capi

Kuki – TT.TT

JJ Izumi – Y ahora porque lloras...

Kuki – PORQUE SE SUPONE QUE YO TENGO QUE TENER EL CREDITO... WAAAAAAAAAAA! TT.TT

JJ Izumi – Y yo que pensé que ya se había curado...

Kuki – WAAAAAAAAAAAAA! TT.TT

Piedmon – YA CALLATE!

Kuki – (Sacando un yunque de su bolsillo) TU NO ME CALLAS!

Piedmon – Esta bien, esta bien...

JJ Izumi – Y bueno, ya que Kuki no puede dar su sinopsis acerca del próximo capi debido a su condición mental...

Kuki – WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

JJ Izumi - ...la daré yo: en el próximo capi se llevara a cabo el misterioso paseo, que será que pasara? Porque Piedmon le pago a Myotismon? Será que Piedmon es estupido y Myotismon también?...

Kuki – SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Piedmon – OYE!

Kuki – (Sacando de nuevo el temido yunque) NO TE ME ACERCES!

Piedmon – Lo siento...

JJ Izumi - ... todo esto y mucho mas en el próximo capi "El plan de Piedmon"

Kuki – TE DIJE QUE NO REVELARAS EL NOMBRE DEL CAPI!

JJ Izumi – (Ignorando a Kuki) No vemos en el próximo capi... BYE!

Kuki – Espera..., agradezco a acam… mi primer review! Por ser el primero te has ganado una cita con Guilmon xD… Nah, pues creo que ya sabremos quien comera el lindo gourmet de Tai… Pues yo he notado que Tai y Davis tienen muchos parecidos (Con respecto a la comida xD) Y claro que se la tragaria sin pensarlo… Muchas gracias por el review… Y a quien mas... - Y se pone a pensar...

JJ Izumi - (Con una cámara fotográfica) Esto tengo que fotografiarlo, Kuki pensando... Me haré rico...

Y unos segundos después la cámara fotográfica sale volando por los aires y sus piezas caen poco a poco.

Kuki – A quien mas...

JJ Izumi – (Con una laptop conectada a No hay mas reviews Kuki...

Kuki – (Quitándole la laptop a JJ Izumi) Dame eso, haber... - Y acto seguido Kuki pronuncia un conjuro y le muestra la laptop a JJ Izumi

JJ Izumi – Increíble!

Kuki – Como iba... Ah si, Dejiko-Chan… mi segundo review! Por ser el segundo te has ganado una versión falsa de los googles de Tai xD… No vomites! No era para tanto xDDDDD… La idea fue de JJ Izumi, culpale a el… Gracias por el review y sigue leyendo si?

JJ Izumi – Ah si? Con que mi idea eh?

Kuki – En fin, y el ultimo es de ultimate spider… Mi tercer review! Por ser el tercero te has ganado… la computadora de JJ Izumi xDDDD…

JJ Izumi – Oye!

Kuki – Ya te comprare otra xD… Volviendo a Spidy xDDDDD… Nah, puedes robartelas… Pero me debes pagar una suma de 125.000 dolares por cada persona que lo lea xD… Sigue leyendo!

JJ Izumi – Espero que si me compres la computadora eh?

Kuki – (Ignorandolo) Y el proximo es de Dirigirl: Me alegro de que te haya gustado el fic… No te imaginas lo que sufro escribiendo estas ridiculeces xDDDDD… En cuanto al robo de ideas… Yo si lo puedo evitar ya que ahora mismo te estoy lanzando un conjuro via email… Asi que ten cuidado cuando habras tu correo whahahhahahaha! Nah… Era broma… Te digo lo mismo que a Spidy xD… Y lo de Sora… Para mi es uno de mis personajes favoritos de las 4 temporada y ten por seguro de que la pondre en alguna parte… Pero no tengo ideas xDDDD… Sigue leyendo!

JJ Izumi - Ya nos tenemos que ir Kuki... adiós gente!

Kuki – Sigan leyendo!


	6. El fin de las torturas

Capitulo 6 – El fin de las torturas

Escrito por: Kuki Kambara y JJ Izumi

Idea: Kuki Kambara

Narrador - Bueno, en este capi decidirá por fin Kuki quien comerá "el manjar" de Tai, y espero que en este capi a parte de que Kuki recuerde en que programa están también que vuelva al trabajo y que deje de estar condenando a todos, y sin más interrupciones vamos a ver que pasara…

Kuki- Y a quien elijo es… (Y de la nada aparece una mano con un sobre, no me pregunten de donde por que tampoco yo se)…a Tai

Tai- QUEEEEEEEEE!

Kuki- Vamos Tai, abre bien la boca (atajando una de las hamburguesas con 5 guantes en la mano)

Tai- Que mala eres Kuki TTT-TTT

Kuki- Lo se

Takuya y Piedmon- UU'

Kuki - Bueno, vayamos a comerciales y luego seguiremos viendo la tortura…

----------------------------------------- Comerciales ----------------------------------------------

Necesitas dinero, pero mucho dinero, pues este es tu día de suerte, solo tienes que realizar tres cosas; 1° llamarnos; 2° decirnos que cantidad de dinero quieres: 10 US$, 300 US$, 1000000000 US$, etc…; 3° disfrutar de tu dinero y si quieres ya te puedes despertar de este hermoso sueño.

Así que tome "Dormilón", la mejor medicina contra el insomnio

------------------------------------ Fin del Comercial ------------------------------------------

Narrador - Ya volvimos con "Adelgazando con Digimon", y hablando de adelgazar están todos buscando a Tai por todos lados, se imaginan como salió corriendo después de cumplir su tortura

Piedmon - Kuki, Kuki, nuestro programa a fracasado y todo por culpa de Tai

Kuki - Por que lo dices?

Piedmon - Apenas pasaron 5 minutos desde que comió esa cosa

Kuki - Y?

Piedmon – (Señalando a su izquierda) Mira como esta…

Kuki - Deja de estar bromeando, eso es solo una vara

Piedmon - Mira bien

Kuki - Es cierto, es Tai, su comida adelgaza de verdad y sirve al instante

Takuya - Estamos arruinados

Tai - Quien soy? Como me llamo?

Kuki - Nos salvamos! Tai no recuerda como preparó esa cosa y nada

Takuya - Creo que su producto produce perdida de memoria

Todos - SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Kuki - Bueno, continuemos con nuestro programa.

Takuya - Espera, cuanto falta para que salgan de sus condenas Davis y Takato?

Kuki - 20 minutos para Davis y 1 capitulo de los Teletubbies para Takato

Tai - Ya recuerdo mi nombre, soy Tai

Piedmon – NOOOOOOOOOO! Empieza a recordar…

Tai - No empiezo, ya recuerdo todo…

Takuya - Tenia que pasar alguna vez uu

Kuki - (Dirigiéndose a Tai) Espero que NO recuerdes con que ingredientes preparaste esa comida (con una vena en la frente) ÒÓ

Tai - Eh…este…no… yo… no recuerdo nada

Kuki - Eso espero

Luego de un momento salió Davis de la sala de tortura muy tranquilamente

Takuya - Por fin saliste Davis

Davis - (Sordo y gritando) QUEEEEEEEEEEE? NO TE ESCUCHO MANO, DILO MAS FUERTE BROTHER…

Takuya - No importa…

Davis – QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Y después se escuchaba una voz de bebe que iba hacia ellos

¿? - Teletubbies, Teletubbies, digan hola, hoa

Tai – OH NOOOOOOOOOOO! ES LA INVASION DE LOS TELETUBBIES!

Takuya – Solo es Takato…

Kuki - Al fin saliste Takato-chan, ya te extrañaba

Takato - Quen ere tu?

Kuki - Yo soy Kuki

Takato - Kuki e buena, Kuki no e mala, Kuki e linda, Kuki no e fea, repitan conmigo, Kuki e…

Kuki - He creado un monstruo!

Piedmon - Hasta yo le tengo miedo

Davis - QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JJ Izumi - Bueno, no se cumplió lo que queríamos, que Kuki y los demás volvieron al trabajo, pero ya ven, paso lo que tenían que pasar, y espero que en el próximo capi ya comiencen a trabajar con el programa. Nos vemos en el próximo capi

Kuki – Y dejen reviews!


	7. Siguiendo con el Show

Capitulo 7- Siguiendo con el show

Escrito por: JJ Izumi

Idea: JJ Izumi

Edicion: Kuki Kambara

Al fin todos volvieron a la normalidad después de las condenas de Kuki y ahora todos ya comenzarán con el programa

Kuki- Bueno, chicos colóquense en orden que vamos a comenzar con el programa, tu a lado mío Taku-chan

Takuya-, todavía no me olvido de tus condenas, ahora tengo mucho miedo de ti -uu-

Kuki- Lo siento, perdóname mi Taku-chan, no volverá a pasar

Takuya- Esta bien, pero comencemos con el programa

Kuki- Bueno, Comencemos:

Hagan 15 flexiones por cada vez que:

Davis piesa que tiene un cita amorosa con Kari

Tai diga que es el líder cuando le conviene

Davis crea que es mejor que T.K. solo por ser el líder

Cuand….

¿? - (Interrumpiendo) Esperen un momentito para saludarme, si

Todos – Es JJ Izumi!!!

JJ Izumi – Sip, Hola a todos, pero por favor solo díganme JJ

Takato – Como Jey Jey el avioncito

JJ Izumi – Eh….no, mejor diganme JJ Izumi

Kuki – Pero desde cuando el es tan importante

Davis – Desde que arreglo mi discman

Takato – Y mi Cel

Tai – Y mi…

Kuki – Si, ya entendi

JJ Izumi – Recibi un e-mail anonimo de un amigo que vendra para recordarnos el objetivo del programa

Takuya – Y quien es?

JJ Izumi - No lo se, acaso no dije que era anonimo, pero voy a buscarlo - y coloca las manos en la cabeza y cierra los ojos como concentrándose

Todos- oO

Y de repente se empieza a reír

JJ Izumi - (habla entre risas) ja ja ja ja ja, ya lo encontr…ja ja ja ja ja

Kuki - Y quien es???

JJ Izumi - Ya lo traig...ja ja ja ja ja

Todos- oO

Y de repente se abre una especie de portal del tiempo y aparece…

Todos- ¿¡JP!?

Kuki- uu, ya se por que nos ayudará a recordar el objetivo del programa, miren en que buena forma esta xD

JP- Eh… donde estoy

Kuki- Y ahora que lo pienso como le hiciste para traer a J.P.???

JJ Izumi - No lo se, supongo que es telequinesis o algo por el estilo

Takato- Este programa común ya no es tan común

Tai- Si, ya son 2 con magia o algo así

JP – Hola a todos, no se como llegue aquí pero no importa, gracias por traerme, me siento una persona especial

Kuki- Si, claro, pero bueno, continuemos con el programa

Volvamos con las sentadillas, 30 por cada vez que:

Davis pronuncie la palabra "Kari"

Davis- Oye, me ofendes -uu-

Takato- Con las veces que me acuerdo serian como…, a ver…, 112.250 sentadillas

J.P.- Ay, vamos a sudar mucho (Afeminado)

Kuki- JP, pero que kuli eres (N/A: Para lo que no saben que es kuli significa algo asi como delicado…)

JJ Izumi - Kuki, entonces tu eres ¾ de kuli

Kuki- Por que lo dices!!?? ÒÓ

JJ Izumi - Es que las ¾ partes de tu nombre son iguales al de "kuli"

Kuki- Ay si, que divertido

JJ Izumi - Que no aguantas una broma

Kuki- una normal si, una científica NO

JJ Izumi - Eh… que genio

Kuki – Nah, no vale la pena, vayamos a comerciales que ustedes me van a matar…

--------------- Comerciales --------------

Estas cansado de esas cosas inservibles que existen, esas que no resisten vivas ni por una hora, cosas que solo se hicieron para gastar cada vez más, cosas que bla…bla…bla…; pues en la Tienda de SUPER COSAS resolvemos todo eso, esto es una lista de alguna de las cosas que tenemos:

-Salvavidas de hierro para que no se les hagan agujeros

-Carteles que digan "puerta Secreta" para que no te olvides del lugar secreto

-Linternas a luz Solar para no gastar en baterías

-Clavos de goma para que no te hinques

Y muchas, muchas cosas más

-------------------Fin de los Comerciales---------------

Narrador - Mientras pasaban estos comerciales Kuki quiere volver con la vieja costumbre de las condenas, pero esta vez tiene atrapado a JJ Izumi por decir que…

JJ Izumi - No quise decir eso Kuki, perdóname

Kuki- Crees que decirme eso no me enfurece????????

JJ Izumi - Es que no quise decirlo

Kuki- Pero lo dijiste!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

JJ Izumi - Ten compasión de mi

Kuki- Crees que no tengo sentimientos

JJ Izumi - Lo que no tienes es sentido del humor

Kuki- Cállate que me sigues ofendiendo

JJ Izumi - Pero no fue mi intención

Tai- Ya basta, están dejando en suspenso a nuestro publico, digan ya que cosa JJ Izumi le dijo a Kuki

Davis- Mis queridas fans, yo les diré que dijo JJ Izumi por Kuki; dijo que Kuki no debe ofender a JP por estar un poco pasado de peso, que si quiere ofender a alguien por ese motivo que tome este "espejo"

JJ Izumi - Pero no fue mi intención

Kuki- Pero lo dijiste, así queeeeeeeee, CAJA MAGICA APARECEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

JJ Izumi - Estoy perdido TTTˆTTT

Kuki- LA CONDENA ES, QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

JJ Izumi - Cual es????????????

Kuki- (furiosa) el papel esta en blanco

JJ Izumi - Eso quiere decir que…

Kuki- Si, Te salvaste

JJ Izumi - SIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!, pero no me gusto que me asustes así, por eso... (Y coloca las manos en la cabeza de nuevo)

Kuki- Que haces??????????

Y como siempre se abre una especie de portal de tiempo y…

¿?- Que hago aquí??????

Takuya- (con corazón en los ojos) ZOE

Piedmon- Ese fue un golpe bajo

Kuki- Como te atreves a traer a esa ÒÓ

JJ Izumi - Yo también me puedo vengar y por que no con lo que más quieres?

Kuki- Eso no es justo TTTˆTTT

Mientras Takuya sigue por todas partes a Zoe durante todo el capitulo

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JJ Izumi- Bueno este es el final del capi de hoy, y recuerden, que si no leyeron todavía el capi XXX, solo digannos su correo electronico y te lo mandaremos

Kuki – Si, asi que dejen muchos reviews!!!!!!!!!


	8. Proyecto Laxante

JJ Izumi - …Mesa, mesa, mesa que mas aplauda…

Kuki – Ejem… JJ Izumi… ya estamos al aire…

JJ Izumi - … Mesa que mas aplauda, le mando, le mando le mando a la niña, za za za…

Kuki – IZUMI!!!!!!!!!!!!! Esta bien, haré el programa sin ti…

JJ Izumi – Eh!!!!!!!! Que, cuando, donde… ahhh… Kuki se murió!!!!! Fiesta!!!!!!!!! Yo invito, gente… Myotismon, trae la soda… - Mientras Myotismon le mira con cara de "Que dices, no ves que te van a matar???"

Kuki – QUE DIJISTE!!!!!!!!!!!

JJ Izumi – Oops… es que estaba soñando algo hermoso!!!!!!!

Kuki – QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahora si me hiciste enojar!!!!!!!!!!!

JJ Izumi – Perdón… T.T

Kuki – Ya veras en este capi!!!!!!!!!

JJ Izumi – Callate y escribe…

Kuki – Y me estas diciendo eso a mi, la genia de la dactilografía, siendo que tu ni escribes la letra a???

JJ Izumi – (Sonrojado) OYE, NO EXAGERES!!!!!!!

Kuki – En fin, veamos ya el siguiente capi que o sino te mato!!!!!!!!!

JJ Izumi – Disfrútenlo!!!!!!!!!!

Capitulo 8 - Proyecto Laxante

Escrito por: Kuki Kambara

Idea: Kuki Kambara

Kuki – Bueno, ahora que JJ Izumi me hizo sufrir, yo le hice sufrir también WHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!

JJ Izumi – Porque no eres una persona normal???

Kuki – Porque eres tan filósofo y haces preguntas estupidas???

JJ Izumi – Porque Dios así lo quiso, y como el curso de la Tierra permite que nazcan personas prodigias como yo, y personas… mmmm… ineptas como tu….

Kuki – n.n´

Piedmon – Chicos, chicos, ha llegado alguien muy especial para el nuevo bloque de el programa "A cocinar"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Todos – QUIEN ES!!!!!!!!!

Y de pronto aparece Mimi, con un sombrero gigante de chef y un delantal súper nice… (N/A: Como todos sabemos que Mimi es muy "cool", pues debemos imaginar que todo esta diseñado por alguien famoso, por que no Armani???)

Mimi – (Voz de asco) Huy, que hago aquí??? En este lugar de nacos…

Todos – Ejem…

Mimi – Perdón!!!!!!!!! No sabía que Superior Tai estaba aquí…

Tai – Así me gusta, respeto a los superiores…

Todos – n.n´

Davis – En fin, que haces aquí???

Kuki – (Mismo tono de voz de Mimi) O sea, tú me vas a enseñar cocina a "mua"??? Yo pensé que al decirnos que nos iban a enseñar cocina iba a venir ALGUIEN que SEPA cocinar…

Mimi – Y QUIEN DIJO QUE YO TE IBA A ENSEÑAR COCINA A TI!!!!!!!!!!!!

JJ Izumi – Yo lo digo!!!!!!!!!!!

Mimi – Y porque lo dices???!!!

JJ Izumi – Pues porque tu comida tiene 0.9 de grasa, baja en colesterol, lo cual es bueno para el programa, y para que estos chicos inmaduros hagan algo productivo…

Kuki – Ejem…

JJ Izumi – Este… para que estos chicos inmaduros Y Kuki hagan algo productivo…

Mimi – Entonces si sirvo para algo útil, con mucho gusto…

Kuki – Claro que sirves para algo útil, PORQUE NO LIMPIAS EL PISO!!!!!!!!!!!

Mimi – Esta bien – Y se rebaja al nivel de Kuki y empieza a limpiar el piso

Todos – JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mimi – Que es tan gracioso!!!!!!! Mi pelo esta desarreglado??? O es que mis botas no combinan con mi delantal???

Takuya – Déjalo…

Takato – (Susurrando al oído a Takuya) Mira que esta está bien loca…

JJ Izumi – Pues vamos a la cocina todos, Mimi, deja tu pelo en paz que solo tienes una mosca en el…

Mimi – MOSCA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Mientras agarra un palo y se golpea la cabeza

Kuki – Y que le vamos a hacer…

Mimi - …NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

------ En la cocina ------

Mimi – Comencemos con la clase, todos saquen sus cucharones y coloquen sobre la mesa tres cucharadas de harina, dos huevos, una cucharadita de conserva, media taza de agua hirviendo y después amasen todo muy bien hasta que todo quede bien mezclado y agregenle las semillas de sesamo, colocan en un molde de aluminio y lo meten en el horno por treinta y dos minutos pero recuerden que la temperatura de cuarenta y siente grados centígrados y luego ya estará un pan casero recién horneado y bajos en calorías

Kuki – (Entrando por una puerta) Aquí estabas Mimi, todos te estaban buscando, te estamos esperando es el escenario para tu programa, pero que haces en la oscuridad aquí sola!!!???

Mimi – Eh… que… como… donde… este, estaba practicando

Kuki – Bueno, pero ya ven que todos te estamos esperando en el escenario

Mimi – Bueno

------ Ya en la verdadera cocina -------

Mimi – Vamos a cocinar pan gluten integral con sésamo libre en grasas "Mimi"

Takato – Pero si eso no existe… porque no mejor cocinamos pan de Guilmon???

Takuya – No será porque el capitulo se llama "Proyecto Laxante"???

Kuki – (En tono burlón) Ya cállense y dejemos a la "maestra" hablar…

Mimi – (Sin captar la indirecta) Gracias Kuki, ahora si, por favor, saquen sus cucharones y coloquen sobre la mesa tres cucharadas de harina, dos huevos, una cucharadita de conserva, media taza de agua hirviendo y después amasen todo muy bien hasta que todo quede bien mezclado y agregenle las semillas de sesamo, colocan en un molde de aluminio y lo meten en el horno por treinta y dos minutos pero recuerden que la temperatura de cuarenta y siente grados centígrados y luego ya estará un pan casero recién horneado y bajos en calorías…

Takato – Ese pan se quemara!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mimi – Es que al quemarse, chico panadero, se consumen todas las grasas…

Takato – Si, claro…

Tai – Mimi, y no era que íbamos a cocinar algo LIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mimi – Tienes razón, pero es que me encanta esta receta…

Todos – n.n´

Kuki – (Refiriéndose a la supuesta "panza" de Mimi) Con razón te gusta tanto…

Mimi – A QUE TE REFIERES CON ESO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kuki – Mira niña, a mi no me gritas en mi programa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mimi – (Asustada) Uy, esta bien…

JJ Izumi – Como se nota que no conoce a Kuki…

Kuki – (Estilo Chapulin Colorado) Y ahora quien podra ayudarnos???

Takato – YO, TAKATO MATSUKI (N/A: Creo que se ha especulado mucho por el verdadero apellido de Takato, pues en la serie en español es Matsuki y no Matsuda como dicen algunos, así que puse Matsuki)

Kuki – (Ignorándolo) Nadie podrá ayudarnos!!!!!!!!!!! TT.TT

Takato – Porque me ignoran!!!!!!!!!!! T.T

Kuki – Takato, porque no cocinas para nosotros…

Takato – POR FIN!!!!!!!!!!!!! ME HACEN CASO!!!!!!!!!! LLOVERA TIERRA!!!!!!!!!!

Y de repente empieza a llover tierra, ya se imaginaran lo que paso después…

Mimi – NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

5 horas después…

Mimi – NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kuki – Es que esta niña no se cansa de gritar… ya me explotaron los tímpanos…

Tai – Y me lo dices a mi que la tuve que aguantar por 2 temporadas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Takuya – (Consolándolo dándole palmaditas en la espalda) Tranquilo, ya paso todo…

Tai – TU NO ME ENTIENDES, 2 TEMPORADAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EL NUMERO DEL PATITO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Y rompe en llanto…

Mimi – Lo siento…

Tai – ME DEBES MAS QUE UN "LO SIENTO"!!!!!!!!!!!! SABES CUANTO DINERO GASTE EN TERAPIAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TU ARRUINASTE MI VIDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kuki – Por lo menos estoy contenta de saber que no fui yo la que arruino su vida…

Davis – Y YO QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BASTO 1 TEMPORADA PARA PODER ODIARLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Takato – Te comprendo hermano…

Kuki – Esta bien, esta bien… vayan a un terapeuta…

JJ Izumi – Luego yo personalmente los mando a uno… ahora Takato, porque no cocinas tu famoso pan de Guilmon

Takato – Esta bien… ESPERA!!!!!!!!! NO PUEDO!!!!!!!

Todos – PORQUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Takato – GUILMON NO ESTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

JJ Izumi – Pero Guilmon que tiene ver???

Takato – Es que un ingrediente esencial es la orina de Guilmy…

Todos – o.O

Takato – Eso es lo que le da la forma de Guilmon…

Tai – 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Takuya – Asco… es que no tienes vergüenza de ti mismo???

Kuki – Ya cállense todos que voy a vomitar…

Mimi – Y de mi que paso???

Kuki – Adios – Y la hace desaparecer

Tai – 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TT.TT

------ Fic Dissmised ------

JJ Izumi – Bueno, no se realizo lo que queríamos

Kuki – Y los chicos inmaduros y yo hicimos más estupideces…

JJ Izumi – Oye, que pasó de Zoe, Izzy, Henry y las fans???

Kuki – Yo fui muy misericordiosa y los desaparecí a todos…

JJ Izumi – A ver si así aprendes a respetar a los más inteligentes…

Kuki – YA CALLATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

JJ Izumi – (Con carita de avergonzado) Lo siento…

Kuki – MAS TE VALE!!!!!!!!!!

JJ Izumi – En fin, manden muchos reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capi… ADIOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Operacion Ayuda

Kuki – Buenas a todos los fans de mis super historias sin sentido!!!!!!!!!!!!

JJ Izumi – De nuevo orgullosa…

Kuki – No seas mal educado y saluda a los seguidores!!!!!

JJ Izumi – (Avergonzado) Buenos dias, tardes, noches, madrugadas, medias mañanas, medias tardes, amaneceres, anocheceres o sea cual sea el tiempo en el que leen nuestro fic…

Kuki – n.n´ Solo bastaba que digas "Hola"

JJ Izumi – (En su adentro) Maldita, tu siempre me haces quedar mal…

Kuki – En fin, hoy tendremos un gran capitulo en el cual no sabremos que pasara…

JJ Izumi – Como sabes si es un gran capitulo si ni siquiera sabes que escribiras???

Kuki – Me dejare llevar por mis instintos whhahahahahahahhahahahahahhahahahahahhahaha…

JJ Izumi – (Interrumpiendo) Y como empezaras el fic???

Kuki – Yo que se… te dije que me llevare por mis instintos, en que me quede… ah si… whahahahahahhahaWHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

JJ Izumi – Loca…

Kuki – WHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

JJ Izumi – Ya entendimos tu loca idea, asi que por favor PARA DE REIRTE MALEFICAMENTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kuki – WHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!! Esta bien… Esta idea se me ocurrio al jugar hoy Martes 14 de diciembre a las 13:16 exactamente "Los Sims", propiedad de Maxis y EA Games, solo para que no me demanden…

JJ Izumi – Y cual es tu idea???

Kuki – Ya la veras…

JJ Izumi – No dejare que escribas estupideces sin mi consentimiento!!!!!!!!!!

Kuki – (Ignorandolo) DISFRUTEN EL CAPI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Capitulo 9 – Operación: Ayuda

Escrito por: Kuki Kambara

Idea: Kuki Kambara

Kuki – Muy bien, ahora que adelgazamos, subimos de peso, adelgazamos de nuevo, los torture, adelgazamos de nuevo, sufri mucho… - Y mira a JJ Izumi – y cocinamos… adelgazaremos de nuevo!!!!!!!!!

Todos – NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Kuki – Que quieren que haga chicos, a mi me obligan a hacer esto!!!!!!!!!

Takuya – Y entonces quien es el responsable de todo esto???

Kuki – Y quien mas que Etemon???

Todos – Ahhhhhhhhh…

Tai – HAGAMOS HUELGA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kuki – Lo haremos LUEGO de terminar el programa, ahora TENEMOS que cumplir con el plan establecido…

Todos – (Tristes) Esta bien…

Kuki – Muy bien, hagan 10 sentadillas cada vez que…

¿? – Ejem…

Kuki – Maldición!!!!!!!!! Quien intenta interrum… - Y se da la vuelta – Ohhhhh… Señor Etemon, que lo trae por aquí???

Etemon – Buenos dias a usted tambien Kuki

Kuki – Lo siento mucho mucho mucho señor Etemon – Y se arrodilla ante el

Takuya – (En su adentro) Jamas pense que Kuki seria capaz de eso…

Davis – (En su adentro) Es cierto Takuya, yo tampoco

Takuya – (En su adentro) Es que ella fue la que nos enseño que eso no… OYE, TU QUE HACES EN MIS PENSAMIENTOS!!!!!!!!!!! FUCHI FUCHI!!!!!!!!!

Davis – Que descortés eres!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Y se esfuma

Kuki – Y que lo trae por aquí señor Etemon???

Etemon – Por petición de los televidentes tienen que hacer una obra de caridad, ademas estamos en epocas de Navidad no???

Todos – (Excepto Kuki) JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kuki haciendo CARIDAD??? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Etemon – Y porque no??? – Y luego con una vena en la frente - Kuki, lo aceptaras verdad???

Kuki – Claro que si señor Etemon, que DEBEMOS hacer???

Todos – n.n´

Etemon – Vayan a esta direccion, ahí se enteraran… - Entrega un papel a JJ Izumi y desaperece…

Todos – (Re contra hiper archi furiosos) POR QUE ACEPTASTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kuki – Y QUE QUERIAN QUE HAGA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ME DESPEDIAN SI NO ACEPTABA!!!!!!!!!!!!

JJ Izumi – Vamos, no sera tan malo… haremos caridad…

Tai – No pensaras que yo acepte… o si???

JJ Izumi – Estas forzado a hacerlo, cuando firmaste el contrato del programa aceptaste a obedecer todo lo que el director de la televisora, o sea, Etemon, dijera…

Todos – NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kuki – No nos queda de otra que ir a la bendita direccion…

Takato – Y cual es la direccion???

JJ Izumi – Es Treeway Avenue 452

Takato – Yo conozco esa calle, es la calle de mi casa!!!!!!!!! Pero esta muy lejos… tenemos que caminar!!!!!!!!!

Kuki – Muy bien… vengan, júntense todos, nos iremos con magia

Todos – SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!! VIVA KUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kuki – Gracias mi gente!!!!!!!!!!! Pero vamos ya que quiero acabar con esto de una vez por todas…

Entonces Kuki recita un conjuro medio raro, pero en fin, sucedió otro percance

Todos – QUE PASO???!!!

Kuki – NO SE!!!!!!!!!!!! DE ALGUNA MANERA U OTRA NO PUDE INTERCONECTAR CON LA CALLE ESA…

Tai – Y si intentamos de nuevo??? Tal vez dijiste mal el nombre de la calle o algo asi…

Kuki – Puede ser, intentare de nuevo…

E intentan de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo hasta que JJ Izumi interviene

JJ Izumi – Tal vez tu magia es insuficiente… que tal si unimos magias???

Kuki – PERO ESE NO ES EL PROBLEMA SI YO YA LO HE HECHO ANTES TE ACUERDAS!!!!!!!!!!!!

JJ Izumi – (Tratando de ser paciente) Kuki, ahora tenemos que transportar a 4 personas mas nosotros, o sea, 6 personas… NO VAS A TRANSPORTAR A UN GATO KUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kuki – Esta bien…

Y las 2 magias se unieron, pero igual no se pudo…

Kuki – Que tal si revisas el maldito papel!!!!!!!!!!

JJ Izumi – Tienes razon… - Y conjura un hechizo – _Refaxio Secretis _(N/A: Ni que fuera Harry Potter o algo asi)

Y el papel se empieza a tornar de color rosa, eso significa solo una cosa

JJ Izumi – (De forma dramatica) Eso significa una sola cosa…

Kuki – YA SABEMOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EL NARRADOR ACABA DE DECIR ESO!!!!!!!!!!!! Oye, espera, si la autora soy yo… entonces yo narro la historia, pero como la narro y yo estoy aquí, o sea, estoy aquí… y alli…

Todos – QUE SIGNIFICA ESA COSA!!!!!!!!!!!

Kuki – Pero como YO puedo estar aquí y alli al mismo tiempo??? O sea, eso es imposible!!!!!! Entonces, si eso es imposible…

JJ Izumi – ETEMON PROTEGIO ESTE PAPEL CON MAGIA OSCURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Todos – Y ESO QUE SIGNIFICA???

Kuki - …ahora si es posible!!!!!!! Soy la primera persona en estar aquí y alli al mismo tiempo!!!!!!!!!! A no ser de que sea un robot mio… o de JJ Izumi… EL MUNDO ESTA INFESTADO DE ROBOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Todos – n.n´

Kuki – No me hagan caso, estaba pensando en voz alta…

JJ Izumi – La locura… en fin, eso significa que no podemos usar NINGUNA clase de magia para llegar hasta alli!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Todos – NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PORQUE LA VIDA ES INJUSTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

JJ Izumi – Ni modo, Takato, donde es el maldito lugar!!!!!!!!!

Todos – o.O

JJ Izumi – Que??? Pensaron que era TAAAAAAAAN santito???

Todos – Sip…

JJ Izumi – Como llegamos hasta alli Takato???

Takato – (Todavía en shock) Pues debemos tomar unos 7 autobuses, 2 metros y caminar 15 cuadras para llegar hasta alli…

Todos – NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

JJ Izumi – Tienen todos dinero???

Todos – Nop…

Kuki – Eso no es problema,_ dinerum apareceum _– Y aparece una montaña de dinero…

Todos – (Sorprendidos) Ohhhhhhhhhhh…

Kuki – Creo que eso alcanza, o no???

JJ Izumi – Si el metro sale 1 dólar por persona, y tomamos 2 metros, entonces para el metro seran 12 dolares… el autobús sale 2.50 dolares, 2.50 x 7 es 17,5, si eso multiplicamos por 6 sale 105 dolares… y luego para caminar 15 cuadras necesitamos mucho agua pues la temperatura esta a 35 grados… entonces si compramos agua para 6 personas cuesta…

Tai – SI ALCANZA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! VAMONOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Y tomaron los 7 autobuses, 2 metros y caminaron las 15 cuadras hasta llegar al objetivo

Takato – Ven, alli esta mi casa – Señala una casa muy pequeña con un letrero que decia "Panaderia Matsuki"

Todos – POR FIN LLEGAMOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pero se encontraron, bueno, no encontraron nada, pues el numero 452 no existe

Takuya – NO PUEDE SER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Takato – QUE HAREMOS AHORA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pero nadie se encontraba con el, volteo la cabeza y vio a todos yendo en direccion a la casa de Takato

Takato – NO ENTREN QUE… - Y empieza a sonar una alarma anti-robos – va a sonar la alarma…

En eso llega la policia respondiendo a la alarma

Davis – ESTO NO SE PODIA TORNAR PEOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Y con los policias llegan perros Pastor Aleman, que por cierto estaban hambrientos…

Todos – PARA QUE HABLASTE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Davis – Ahora esto no podria empeor…

JJ Izumi – No hables, no sabes que empeora la cosa cada vez que dices esa frace

Davis – Eso es mentira

JJ Izumi – Claro que no, mira te lo muestro, (ahora diciendo dramáticamente) Este no podria empeorar más – Y de la nada, un cienficico que cruzaba por hay se tropezo y dejo caer sobre los perros una posima para mutarlos y hacerlos perros mas grandes y con colmillos feroces – Lo vez

Davis – Ahhhhh…….

Y corrieron las 15 cuadras para poder salvarse, encontraron un comercio abierto y entraron para librarse de los perros y la policia. Luego todos miraron con cara de "Te vamos a descuartizar" a JJ Izumi

JJ Izumi – Es la letra de Etemon!!!!!!!!!! Es muy fea!!!!!!!!!!!

Kuki – Dame eso!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Y le quita el papel a JJ Izumi – Hmmm… esto dice… THREEWAY AVENUE 452!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Todos miraron rabiosos a JJ Izumi y lo persiguieron por donde los 7 autobuses pasaban, al final, llegaron de nuevo a la televisora…

------ Fic Dissmised ------


	10. Haciendo Caridad

Capitulo 10 – Haciendo caridad

Escrito por: Kuki Kambara y JJ Izumi

Idea: Kuki Kambara

Kuki – Buenos dias!!!!!!! Aquí son las 8:07 de la mañana exactamente y empezaremos con nuestro show!!!!!

JJ Izumi - Bueno, ya estamos de vuelta en el estudio y sin lograr nada, que haremos???

Tai - Vamos Kuki piensa algo…

JJ Izumi - Como si fuera posible…

Kuki - QUEEEEE!!!???

JJ Izumi - (Mostrándose nervioso) Este…que…que si fuera posible que… ¡logremos algo en este programa como lo dije yo!!!!!!!

Kuki - Ahhhhh…

JJ Izumi - (Aliviado) puf… 'U.U

Kuki - ¡TENGO UNA IDEA!

JJ Izumi - Sabia que esa nube de lluvia que se acerca me quería decir algo

Takuya - Si, va a llover, ¡Kuki esta pensando!

Kuki - (Disimulando) Ja, ja, ja, que divertido; bueno, mi idea es que construyamos viviendas para los más pobres

Davis - No es mala idea

JJ Izumi - Si, pero, ¿quien sabe construir una casa entre nosotros?

Tai - Bueno, tienes razón, nadie de nosotros sabemos construir una casa, pero con la práctica se aprende

Kuki - Muy bien Tai, así se habla – Y todos dirigen a la tienda de articulos para construir (N/A: Asi les llamo yo a las ferreterías xD) para comprar los materiales…

JJ Izumi - Algo me dice que es una muy mala idea

------ Unos días después ------

Narrador - Bueno, después unos días Kuki y sus fieles sirvientes (N/A: si, claro; los demás están organizando un complot contra Kuki para echarla del programa) estuvieron trabajando duro para ganar el dinero para los materiales (N/A: ¡mentira!, seguro que usaron ese truco mágico otra vez) y al fin van a comenzar con las construcciones

JJ Izumi – Kuki…

Kuki – Que acaso no te conformas con arruinar mi vida y ganarme en el Mario Party 5 para que me sigas molestando con tus estupideces filosoficas y matematicas y otras cosas mas que hagan que mi cerebro trabaje de mas???

JJ Izumi - Desde cuando tenemos un narrador?

Kuki – (Recapacitando) Oye es cierto, ¿de donde saliste tú, nuevo narrador?

Narrador - No se

JJ Izumi - Vete de aquí, impostor

Narrador - Esta bien – Y se va

Kuki - Bueno, comencemos a construir

Narrador - Al fin comenzaron con la construcción de las casas, pero les ira bien?

JJ Izumi - Ya vete de aquí!!!!

Narrador - Esta bien – Y se da la vuelta

Kuki - JJ Izumi, que es ese papel???

JJ Izumi - Es un plano para construir una casa – Y le muestra un papel azul en el que esta dibujado una casa con todas sus dependencias y en los costados cientos de ecuaciones matematicas. En la esquinita del plano hay una anotacion que dice "Preparar plan: Operación Kuki"

Kuki – (Disimuladamente) Deja eso (y hace un bollo con el plano y lo lanza), no lo necesitas, si es tan fácil construir una casa

JJ Izumi – NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Horas de preparación y de ojeras para NADA!!!!!!!!

------ Un mes después ------

Tai - Kuki, Kuki, ya termine mi casa

Kuki - A ver como te quedo – Y se dirigen hacia la casa

Kuki - Que hermosa es tu casa desde afuera (N/A: Y conste que "Desde AFUERA" xD)

JJ Izumi – Wow!!!!!!! Que casa!!!!!

Tai – Quieren pasar???

Kuki – Ok… - Y murmurando – Por favor protegeme señor de todo mal y evita que se derrumba la casa…

------ Adentro ------

Kuki- TAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tai- Que pasa?

Kuki- Se supone que debe tener una cocina tu casa, Tai

Tai- Si, aquí esta una cocina

JJ Izumi- No Tai, lo que Kuki quiere decir es que tu casa debe tener "una cocina" y no "cuatro"

Tai- Bueno, es que una es el privado para la pieza principal, otro para la pieza de los niños, otro para el baño de servicio y la última es la principal

JJ Izumi - Te dije que le advirtiéramos a Tai sobre su problema con la comida

Kuki - Tienes razón, pero bueno, esta bien, veremos que hacer con las tres cocinas que sobran

JJ Izumi- Y por que no demolemos la casa???

Kuki- Es que es resto esta todo perfecto y para que demoler esta casa solo porque tiene unas cocinas de más pero nada otra cosa esta mal (Y se apoya por una pared y toda la casa se derrumba)

JJ Izumi- Que decías Kuki???????

Kuki- TAI!!!!!!!!!, por si no lo sabes existe algo llamado "cemento"

------- Dos días después ------

Takuya - Kuki, ya termine mi casa

Kuki - Espero que este todo bien

Takuya - Esta perfecta Kuki-chan, no te preocupes

Davis- Creo que yo también voy con ustedes Kuki, porque si la casa está bien me quiero inspirar en ella

Kuki- Esta bien, ven con nosotros

------ Adentro ------

Kuki- (Llorando) esta casa es hermosa, es una mansión, es perfecta, Taku-chan, eres un genio

Takuya - Muchas gracias Kuki

Davis - Es genial, tiene recibidor, comedor, cocina, sala, estudio, baño de servicio, habitaciones como para ocho personas y baño privado para cada uno, habitaciones para el servicio, quincho, piscina, sala de juegos, sótano y azotea

Takuya - Te lo dije, es perfecta

Kuki – Ya sabia yo que mi Taku-chan tenia que hacer la mejor casa… Tal vez podamos vivir aquí cuando nos casemos verdad???

Takuya – o.O

JJ Izumi- (Entrando) Takuya, que hermosa mansión

Takuya - Verdad que si

JJ Izumi - Pero tiene una falla

Kuki - No tiene ninguna falla!!!!!!!!!!

JJ Izumi – Si, tiene una, la casa debe ser para los pobres

Todos – o.O

------Tiempo después ------

JJ Izumi - Kuki, ya termine mi casa

Kuki – Pero mas vale que funcione porque o te despido y no te presto mis juegos de los sims…

JJ Izumi – No te preocupes porque si es por eso me los prestaras de por vida… Whahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!

Kuki – Cínico…

Todos – Nosotros tambien queremos ver…

Kuki – (Suspirando) Esta bien, asi veran el inicio del Imperio Dark!!!! Whahahahhahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!

Takato – Y que demonios es el Imperio Dark???

Kuki – El mio… Whahahahahhaahahahha!!!!!!!!

Todos – u.u´

------ Adentro ------

Kuki – Bueno lo admito, la casa te quedo bien, no veo ninguna falla…

JJ Izumi- Si, estudie cada detalle para que esta casa sea perfecta

Kuki – Tu ganas Etemon – Y le pasa un fajo de Digis a Etemon que esta detrás de camaras (N/A: No olvidemos que los digis son la moneda del digimundo… Lo mencionan en Digimon Frontier, el capitulo de la playa…)

Etemon – Yo te lo dije, nunca dudes de la inteligencia de JJ Izumi, ahora si me dejas ire a sacar de la carcel a Devimon…

JJ Izumi – Bueno, que opinan???

Kuki- Parece todo en orden y mira todas estas hermosas pinturas, parecen de alta calidad… No las has robado no???

JJ Izumi – Luego de tu pequeño "accidente" con la policia después de haber robado la Monalisa del Louvre decidi dejar ese modo de vida…

Kuki – Igual no te creo… Mira, la famosa vaca de Andy Warhol, siempre la quise tocar… - Y coloca la mano en una de ellas y se abre una puertita a sus pies y cae a una jaula

JJ Izumi - Es una forma de atrapar ladrones…

Takato - Creo que ya hemos visto demasiado


	11. Un Camping Misterioso

Kuki – Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

JJ Izumi – (Agobiado) Ay esta Kuki, siempre quiere llamar la atención…

Kuki – Ay JJ Izumi, se amable y saluda…

JJ Izumi – (Imitando a Kuki) HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A todos… xD

Kuki – Ja, ja, ja… como siempre muuuy gracioso…

JJ Izumi – Verdad que si???

Kuki – Presumido

JJ Izumi – Ignorante

Kuki – Nerd

JJ Izumi – Ignorante

Kuki – Repetetivo

JJ Izumi – REPETITIVO

Kuki – (Sin captar la indirecta) Copión

JJ Izumi – SE DICE REPETITIVO!!!!!!!!

Kuki – Ahhhhhhhh… NERD!!!!!!!!!!!

JJ Izumi – TONTA!!!!!!!!!

Narrador – Y bueno… yo seguiré dando la sinopsis

Kuki y JJ Izumi – VETE IMPOSTOR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Narrador – Bueno… - Y hace como que se va –

Kuki – Yo ranare la sinopsis!!!!!!!!

JJ Izumi – YO NARRARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kuki – NO, YO RANARE!!!!!!!!!!!

JJ Izumi – POR SEGUNDA VES TE ESTOY CORRIGIENDO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kuki – Ahhhhhhhhh… NERD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Narrador – Y mientras que JJ Izumi y Kuki se gritaban uno a otro…

Kuki – (Sacando el yunque tan temido) NO ME OBLIGUES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Narrador – (Asustado) Bueno… ya me voy – Y mientras se iba – Ay la farándula… que mal me tratan… creo que debo volver a mi anterior trabajo como limpiador de baños de la televisora

Y Kuki para asegurarse de que no vuelva le lanza de todas formas el yunque…

¿? – Ya que ninguno de los dos no quiere dar la sinopsis yo se las daré chicos…

Kuki y JJ Izumi – OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EL TAMER LEGENDARIO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ryo – Exactamente, como supieron que era yo???

Y Kuki saca su yunque

Ryo – NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! YO QUE HE HECHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SABIA QUE TE TENIA QUE HACER CASO JJ IZUMI Y NO VENIR AL PROGRAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

JJ Izumi – Odio decir esto pero…yo te lo advertí!!!!!!!!!!

Kuki – NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! NO QUISE DECIR ESO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SOLO QUERIA QUE ME FIRMES EL YUNQUE…

Todos – n.n'

Ryo – Luego te lo firmo… pero ahora les diré la sinopsis

Y Kuki saca otro yunque de quien sabe donde

Ryo – Tranquila, ya te lo firmo luego…

Kuki – NOOOOOOO!!!!!!! ESTE ES PARA LANZARTELO SI NO ME FIRMAS EL OTRO YUNQUE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ryo – o.O – Y firma el yunque

Kuki – (Con corazoncitos en los ojos) GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

JJ Izumi – Ya di la sinopsis no???

Ryo – Bueno… - Y fingiendo una voz de nerd, o sea, de JJ Izumi xD – Y como la graaaaaaaaan idea de Kuki no funciono… ahora saldremos de camping, pero lo que no saben ellos es que, una aventura les espera…

Kuki – (Mientras que aplaude con alegría) WOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NADIE HABIA DICHO LA SINOPSIS DE ESA MANERA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

JJ Izumi – No es para tanto…

Kuki – Bueno comencemos con el fic

Capitulo 11 - Un camping misterioso

Escrito por: JJ Izumi

Idea: JJ Izumi

Kuki - WOW, ya estamos en el capitulo 11, hagamos fiesta

JJ Izumi – (Desesperado) Por ser un DIA muy especial les ruego si por lo menos nos enviaran algunos review por el amor de Dios

Kuki – u.u'

JJ Izumi - QUEEEEEEEE?????????, estoy desesperado con esta situación, ya no puedo más, estamos en el capitulo 11 y miren nuestro correo, mas vació que el cerebro de Kuki , para más que compré 10 GB de espacio extra para nuestro correo electrónico para que no faltara espacio

Kuki – Oye, que dijiste de mi cerebro, bueno ya veras luego; pero si es cierto, estamos en crisis, por favor, envíenos un review que no les va a hacer daño, se los pido amablemente

JJ Izumi – (Frotándose los ojos) estoy soñando o en verdad Kuki "¡FUE AMABLE!", Tai pellízcame por favor

Tai – Esta bien

JJ Izumi – AYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, te dije que me pellizcaras pero no te dije que usaras esa pinza

Tai – Lo siento de todo corazón

Davis – Este programa se esta volviendo cada vez más cursi

Takato – Oigan, no era que íbamos a ir de camping?

JJ Izumi – Es cierto, preparen todas sus cosas que nos iremos mañana

Kuki – No perdamos más tiempo haciendo caso a las estupidas y tontas ideas de JJ Izumi, mejor haré este hechizo para irnos hoy, _ekipus apareceum_ – y aparece un equipo para camping

JJ Izumi – Cuando aprendiste a hacer eso

Kuki – Oye, piensas que no practico nuevos trucos???

JJ Izumi – Sip…

Kuki – pues piensas muy mal

JJ Izumi – Ahhhhhhh…

Kuki – Bueno, que no se hable más, Vamos de Camping!!!

Todos – SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ryo - Cuando llegaron al lugar prepararon todo el equipo y pasaron un buen día jugando, pescando, talando indiscriminadamente algunos árboles, huyendo de los guardabosques, jugando tiro al blanco mientras Kuki llevaba puesta una camiseta con círculos blancos y rojos, y esas cositas comunes que pasan en un camping, pero al llegar la noche…

JJ Izumi – Kuki

Kuki- Que???

JJ Izumi - Contrataste a Ryo como nuestro nuevo narrador???

Kuki – Si, me hacia falta un reemplazante, ¡¡¡y para más narra muy bien la sinopsis!!! – con corazones en los ojos -

JJ Izumi – KUKI, QUE ES ESO!!!!! – Y de la nada una luz los cegó a la vista -

Todos (menos Tai que estaba ausente) – OHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – y se siente como un viento que los empuja hacia atrás mientras la luz cruzaba sobre ellos

Takato – QUE FUE ESO???????

JJ Izumi – NO TENGO IDEA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kuki – FUE UN OVNI!!!!!!!!!!

Takuya – ES POSIBLE ESO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

JJ Izumi – I,ESO ES MUY POSIBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Takuya – (como niñita) UN OVNI, AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Takato – ME PUSO LA PIEL DE GALLINA

Una gallina con goggles – Clo…, ccclllo…, cloo.., clo… clooo…,clo…..

Kuki – Traduce JJ Izumi que dijo esa gallina con goggle que se parece a Davis

JJ Izumi – Esta bien, _Animalus Idiomum_, el dijo que a el no le puso la piel de gallina sino que lo dejo como gallina

Kuki – Deja de hacerte del chistoso

Davis (la gallina con goggles) – Clo…cloooo….clllo

JJ Izumi – El dijo "Bueno"

Ryo – Y de repente aparece un ser que parece de otro planeta

Todos (menos JJ Izumi) – AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – y salen corriendo del lugar –

JJ Izumi – Esperen, es Tai

Tai - Como lo supiste????

JJ Izumi – Por el emparedado de pollo y miel con pan gluten de Mimi en tu bolsillo, es de otro mundo, pero no para tanto

Takuya – Buena broma Tai

Kuki – Genial, de donde conseguiste este traje de extraterrestre

Tai – Yo mismo lo hice, estuve planeando esto hace semanas

JJ Izumi – Y como hiciste esos efectos de luces y esa fuerza tan potente

Tai – Que luces???

Todos – QUE, TU NO HICISTE ESAS LUCES????????

Tai – No, yo solamente pensé en disfrazarme de extraterrestre por que se dice que aquí es un supuesto avistamiento de ovnis

Todos (incluyendo a Tai que se da cuenta de lo sucedido) – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Y corren desesperadamente en círculos –

JJ Izumi – KUKI, TELETRANSPORTEMONOS CON LOS OTROS AL ESTUDIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kuki – Esta bien!!!!!!!! – Y se teletransportan todos con magia hasta el estudio

THE END


	12. Volvemos a las Torturas

JJ Izumi – Por causas de vergüenza Kuki no esta presente ahora

Ryo – Que le paso

JJ Izumi - Se ha descubierto en su cuarto una colección completa de los Teletubbies y de Barney el dinosaurio

Ryo – QUEEEEEEE????????

JJ Izumi – Si, así es aunque no lo parezca

Ryo – Es algo increíble

JJ Izumi – Para reemplazar a Kuki que no esta ahora diré – aclarandose la garganta la garganta –

HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A todos

Ryo – Que tierno, bueno comencemos con el fic

Capitulo 12 - Volvemos a las Torturas

Escrito por: JJ Izumi

Idea: JJ Izumi

Tai – Donde esta Kuki

Takato – No tengo idea, tu sabes Takuya

Takuya – No, no se nada

JJ Izumi – Yo si se, ella no esta en el programa porque…

Ryo – (interrumpiendo a JJ Izumi) Espera JJ Izumi que ahí viene Kuki y espero que ella misma les cuente

Kuki (con un bolsa de papel en la cabeza) – QUEEE??????, por que todos me miran así???

JJ Izumi – Por que no les cuentas a ellos sobre tu colección de Teletubbies y de Barney

Ryo – Y no hablamos de una colección cualquiera, sino de una colección completa

Kuki – (avergonzada) yo…yo...este…que… no… no se de…de…que están hablando

Piedmon – Tienes una colección completa de Barney en tu casa, Kuki, dime, ¿Dónde conseguiste el pañal mágico de Barney?, lo busque por todas partes pero no lo encontré

Todos – QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?????????????????????

Takato – Este, quise decir, que, como puedes tener una colección de Barney?, que vergüenza

Kuki – Les juro que yo no… Ay – y siente algo en su zapato - que tengo en mi zapato?, una tarjeta de… a ver…,DE RYO

Ryo – OH no! sabia que esas tarjetas que prepare para darle a las chicas me iba a traer problemas al irnos a colocar esas cosas de los Teletubbies y Barney al cuarto de Kuki cuando ella no estaba (N/A: esta firmando su sentencia de muerte), "JJ Izumi"

JJ Izumi – Cállate, en… digo… de que estas hablando???

Kuki – QUE DIJISTE RYO???????????

Takuya – Ryo, me dejas de herencia tu equipo de sonido, tu nintendo gamecube y tu computadora

Kuki – JJ IZUMI!!! RYO!!!

JJ Izumi – Kuki no soportas una pequeña bromita

Kuki – CAJA MÁGICA, APARECEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – y saca un papel para Ryo –

Ryo – NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!, LA CAJA MAGICA NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, - dándose cuenta de que no conoce la caja mágica – JJ Izumi, eso es bueno?

JJ Izumi – No es bueno, es una forma de venganza que usa Kuki que consiste en sacar un papel de una caja para poder…

Kuki – Bla…, bla…, bla…, ya puedo continuar, bueno, la tortura de Ryo será que tendrá que vivir en un mundo de mi creación donde no existe la parranda ni la comida chatarra, donde todo es trabajo y estudio, tendrá que estar hay dos weeks

Ryo – NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kuki – Y la tortura de JJ Izumi será – y saca otro papelito de la dichosa caja – vivir en otro mundo de mi creación donde todo es fiesta y streaper y nada de matemática – Y JJ Izumi se desmaya – JJ Izumi, era una broma, despierta

JJ Izumi – Oye, no me vuelvas a asustar así

Kuki – Bueno, tu verdadera condena será hacerle un masaje en los pies a Tai

JJ Izumi – No puedo quedarme con la primera opcion?

Kuki – No – Y JJ Izumi se vuelve a desmayar

THE END

Kuki – En este capitulo, JJ Izumi se paso de la raya al humillarme, asi que si quieren ver las torturas, no dejen de leer en el proximo capi, ADIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. El Bloque de Nutricion

Kuki – JJ Izumi, hoy vas a sufrir, WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

JJ Izumi – No seas mala, que te hice yo

Kuki – Aparte de colocar cosas de Barney y Teletubbies en mi casa y decirle a todos que soy fanática de esas cosas… Nada

Ryo – Si JJ Izumi, como pudiste hacerle eso…

JJ Izumi – Ryo, por si no lo recuerdas tu también me ayudaste a hacer esa broma o mejor dicho "yo" te ayude a hacer es broma y estas condenado a dos semanas en un mundo imaginario de Kuki donde no hay fiesta ni comida chatarra, todo es trabajo duro para poder comprar apenas un pan más duro

Ryo – Oh ouh…

Kuki - Pero hice una modificación, para que JJ Izumi envidie a Ryo en su condena, lo llevare a un mundo donde es puro estudio, matematicas y solo matematicas, Whahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ryo – Más oh ouh…

Oye eso no es justo TT.TT

Kuki – No me importa, bueno, comencemos con el capi de hoy para que puedan recibir sus torturas

JJ Izumi y Ryo – NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Capitulo 13 – El Bloque de Nutrición

Escrito por: Kuki Kambara y JJ Izumi

Idea: JJ Izumi

Kuki – "Vueno" que comience la tortura

JJ Izumi – "BUENO"

Kuki – JJ Izumi, que entusiasmo de cumplir tu tortura

JJ Izumi – NO!!!!!!!!, te corregí porque la palabra no es "vueno" sino "bueno"

Kuki – Como sabes que dije bueno con "v" y no con "b" si estamos hablando y suenan igual

JJ Izumi – Bueno es que la "v" es 0,02 segundos mas corto que la "b"

Kuki – Si pero es muy poca la diferencia y lo que importa es que se entienda lo que estoy diciendo

JJ Izumi – Si pero no es solamente decir bien, por si no te acuerdas no estamos hablando, estamos escribiendo

Kuki – Me olvide de ese detalle, pero que más da, vamos a las torturas – Pero una voz interrumpe

Etemon – Que pasa aquí

Todos – Nada señor Etemon!!!!!!!

Etemon – Bueno, más vale

JJ Izumi – Que lo trae por aquí Amo

Etemon – Unos pedidos de los televidentes

Kuki – Que clase de pedidos

Etemon - Hace tiempo que no dan su programa, o para que creen que les pago, AHORA MISMO COMIENZEN, y es el ultimo aviso que les hago

Tai – Como que ultimo aviso

Etemon – Ya le dije 90.156.041.021.604.104.106.874 veces a Davis que ya vuelvan al programa

Davis – Tengo muy mala memoria, perdón

Kuki – JJ Izumi, Ryo, les salvo la campana

Myotismon – Al aire en 3…2…1…

Kuki – HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA a todos

JJ Izumi – Estamos aquí con adelgazando con digimon por Digimon TV

Fan de Davis – Como que digimon me ve

Tai – no, "TV" no quiere decir que te está viendo, es una abreviación de "Televisión"

Fan de Davis – Ahhhhhhhh… No entiendo

Takuya – Tuvo que ser fan de Davis

Kuki – Bueno, sin más rodeos comencemos

Todos - NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kuki – Hagan 10 minutos de natación por cada vez que:

-Tk llore por que no esta su hermano

-Yolei diga que ama a Ken

Takato – Demasiado ejercicio por ahora

Kuki – Bueno, tendrán 1 minuto de descanso por cada vez que:

-Tai y Davis digan que no tienen hambre

-Davis diga que quiere a Kari como a una amiga

Takato – Oye, eso es como decir que no hay descanso

Kuki – Y que crees que quiero, que la gente descanse todo el tiempo y que perdamos televidentes!!!!!!!!!!

JJ Izumi – Kuki, el descanso es fundamental para el desarrollo del cuerpo, debes dar al publico por lo menos 5 minutos de descanso o se cansaran de todos los ejercicios y hasta de ti, no creas que porque tu no te cansas los otros tampoco

Davis – JJ Izumi, como Kuki se va a cansar si no haces los ejercicios, solo los dice

Kuki – Bueno… este… yo…, vamos a comerciales

----- Corte -----

Visite a Madame Piensapoco, la única persona que lo ve todo, puede contestarte hasta las preguntas sin respuestas que existen y todos quieren saber como:

-Porqué las personas despiertan a otras para preguntarles si están durmiendo???

-Porqué los locales que abren 24 hs tienen cerraduras???

-Donde esta la otra mitad del medio ambiente???

Y muchas cosas más

----- Fin del Corte -----

JJ Izumi – Bueno, ya estamos de vuelta con Adelgazando con Digimon

Kuki – Ahora en el bloque de nutrición

Todos – Ohhhhhhhh…

----- Bloque de nutrición -----

Kuki – Bueno, estamos en el bloque de nutrición con nuestro Chef Tai

Tai – Hola mis admiradoras

Fans de Tai – SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

JJ Izumi – Antes que nada, daré una pequeña introducción sobre lo que es nutrición – y saca un pequeño pergamino de su bolsillo que luego se despliega por toda la televisora

Fan de Tai – Queremos ver a nuestro GRAN CHEF TAI cocinando, no queremos saber que es nutrición

Otra fan – Es cierto!!!!!!!

Todas las fans – QUEREMOS COMER!!!!!, QUEREMOS COMER!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kuki – Bueno, pero ya silencio que así no podemos continuar

Fans de Tai - QUEREMOS COMER!!!!!, QUEREMOS COMER!!!!!!!!!!!!!

JJ Izumi – SILENCIOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fans de Tai - QUEREMOS COMER!!!!!, QUEREMOS COMER!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tai – Bueno, comencemos

Fan de Tai – SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

JJ Izumi – Retardadas a lo grande

Kuki – (en voz baja) JJ Izumi, mira esto – saca de su bolsillo un yunque gigantesco y grita a las fans de Tai – OIGAN, QUIEN QUIERE ESTE YUNQUE AUTOGRAFIADO POR TAI!!!!!!!!!!!

Fans de Tai – Yo…yo…yo…yo…yo…yo…!!!!!!!!- Y Kuki lanza el yunque que al caer aplasta a las fans y rompe el piso

JJ Izumi – (contando cuantos pisos están cayendo las fans) 3…4…5…6…7…8…, si 8 pisos cayeron

Kuki – 8 PISOS!!!!!!!

JJ Izumi – Si, que raro, verdad

Kuki – Por que?

JJ Izumi – La televisora no tiene sótano y estamos en el 2 piso

Kuki – Que importa, Tai, sigue con tu programa

Tai – Bueno Kuki, hoy haremos una pizza tan rica pero más económica y nutritiva que la típica pizza de anchoas con salsa de ajo chino con tomate envuelto con una delicada capa de el mejor queso francés que esta lleno de grasas y calorías – Mientras Tai dice eso a Davis se le hace agua en la boca

JJ Izumi – Como se llama tu manjar, Tai

Tai – Pizza a la Tai

Kuki – Me lo suponía

Tai – Comencemos, para la pre-pizza hagan una masa con huevos gallina con sus cáscaras y harina de maíz con un poco de azúcar y 3 a 4 kilos de polvo de hornear para darle un poco de volumen, hagan una salsa de perejil con huevos y por ultimo colóquenle una capa de queso de ricota (para los que no sepan, el queso de ricota es un queso que no se derrite y siempre esta frio y duro), luego colóquenle pimienta en grano como adorno, colóquenlo en el horno a una temperatura de 3,7° por 2 minutitos y 47 segundos y ya esta listo

JJ Izumi – (en voz baja) Kuki, seguramente se le ocurrió esa receta cuando tenia demasiada hambre y el teléfono estaba ocupado para pedir una pizza

Kuki – Es cierto, y parece que el medidor de la temperatura del horno no funcionaba y el estaba muy hambriento para esperar

JJ Izumi – Bueno, Hasta el próximo episodio de "Adelgazando por Digimon" por Digimon TV

Kuki – Hasta mañana

Tai – Pero todavía falta la bebida de chocolate con brócoli rancio y...

Takato – Aloha

Takuya – Bye…,Bye…

JJ Izumi – TCHAU para vocês

Kuki – Que clase de formas de despedirse son esas, es así, miren, ADIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

------ Fic Dissmised ------

JJ Izumi – Genial, no sufri tu condena, Kuki

Kuki – Pero tengo una sorpresa que te ara llorar

JJ Izumi – Cual?

Kuki – Otro capi especial XXX, donde tu y Ryo sufriran WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

JJ Izumi – Y yo crei que me abria librado de esta, WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, por que la vida es injusta, TTT.TTT

Kuki – Si quieren ver a JJ Izumi y Ryo sufriendo, solo escribannos un review con su correo electronico y te lo mandaremos

JJ Izumi – Porque eres tan cruel, WaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!TTT.TTT

KukI – Nos vemos, y no se olviden pedir su Capi XXX – Dudo que sean Torturas

JJ Izumi, WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	14. Desperdicio de Tiempo

Capitulo 14 – Desperdicio del Tiempo

Escrito por: Kuki Kambara

Idea: JJ Izumi y Kuki Kambara

Kuki – Hola a todos!!! Aqui Kuki, la Ama y Señora de todo el universo, y creadora de este fic…

JJ Izumi - Ejem…

Kuki – Ahhh… Gracias por hacerme recordar… Aquí Kuki, la Ama y Señora de todo el universo, creadora de este fic y poseedora de JJ Izumi…

JJ Izumi – EJEM!!!!!

Kuki – Ahhhh… Lo olvide, lo siento… Aquí Kuki, la Ama y Señora de todo el universo, creadora de este fic y poseedora de JJ Izumi y del chico cocinero, del chico idiota, del chico panadero y del chico aventurero…

JJ Izumi – (Interrumpiendola) NO ME REFERIA A ESO!!!!! ADEMAS TU NO ME POSEES…

Kuki – Si lo hago…

JJ Izumi – (Revisandose) Pues no porque no veo tu nombre en ninguna parte…

Kuki – Puedes ver "Kuki" en tu remera, en tus pantalones, en tus medias, en tus zapatos…

JJ Izumi – Puedes poseer mi ropa, pero no mi persona…

Kuki – Tambien pense en eso, mientras dormias te abri tu mente y te inserte un chip que hace lo que yo diga…

JJ Izumi – Y tu esperas que crea eso…

Kuki – Asi que no me crees… ya lo veras, algun dia…

JJ Izumi – Si, si, ya veremos…

Kuki – En fin, para que demonios me interrumpiste???

JJ Izumi – Ahhhh… Es cierto, te interrumpi porque me parece que te equivocaste en la frase "creadora del fic" … No te parece que algo falta alli???

Kuki – Nop, en fin… ahora veremos…

JJ Izumi – (Interrumpiendola) Niña tonta… En fin, vamos al grano, no te parece que yo soy el ideologo de esta historia pero tu eres la unica que se lleva todo el credito??? No es justo!!!!! Quiero a mi abogado!!!

Kuki – Calma, tranquilo, no te precipites, ya sabemos que la vida es injusta, pero si quieres te propongo algo…

JJ Izumi – (Ya mas calmado) Esta bien, te escucho, pero nada de chantajeos, trampas, mentiras, extorsiones ni nada que sea ilegal o derivados… Espera, entonces no estaria hablando contigo…

Kuki – (Sarcásticamente) Jajaja, muy gracioso, si sigues asi no habra trato…

JJ Izumi – Lo siento – Y en su adentro – Tramposa…

Kuki – Que te parece tener un porcentaje de las ganancias???

JJ Izumi – Genial!!! Y de cuanto porciento estamos hablando???

Kuki – Yo 99 y tu 1

JJ Izumi – Jajajajajajaja!!!!!! Y tu piensas que yo voy a aceptar eso…

Kuki – Pues sip…

JJ Izumi – Exijo un aumento!!!!!!!

Kuki – Bueno… Yo 98 y tu 2, ultima oferta

JJ Izumi – Bueno

Kuki – (Susurrando) Que facil es chantajear a la gente civilizada…

JJ Izumi – QUE DIJISTE???

Kuki – Este… yo… yo… yo dije "Que facil es arreglar las cosas como gente civilizada", si… eso dije…

JJ Izumi – Ahhhhh…

Narrador – Y que hay de mi??? Soy en narrador, soy la base de este show, la pelota del futbol, el corazon del cuerpo, el sol del dia, los numeros de las ecuaciones, soy el general de la tropa, soy…

Kuki – (Interrumpiendolo) Si, si, ya te entendimos…

Narrador - …las flores de la primavera, la nieve del invierno, el agua de la piscina…

Kuki – YA ENTENDI!!!!!!!

Narrador – …sin mi ustedes no son nada!!!!!!!!

JJ Izumi – Si, si, te entiendo perfectamente, lo que podemos hacer es algo… Negocia tu Kuki, tu eres la de los billetes…

Kuki – Yo 95, JJ Izumi el 3 y tu el 2

Narrador – Me niego!!!!! Quiero el 80 o sino me voy…

Kuki – Entonces vete…

Narrador – (Asustado) Cambio de opinión, el numero 2 me gusta mucho…

Kuki – Muy bien…

Y de repente aparecen Tai, Davis, Takato y Takuya

Tai – Y nosotros que??? Somos los que sufrimos tus estupideces cada dia de nuestra vida, incluyendo verte y que ganamos???

Davis – Es cierto, no ganamos nada…

Tai – Queremos ganancias!!!!

Davis – Cierto, ganancias!!!!!

JJ Izumi – Ya callate que tu solo repites lo que Tai dice, no tienes mente propia…

Todos – o.O

Takuya – Huelga, huelga, huelga…

Y de pronto como por arte de magia todos sacan pancartas y dan vueltas en circulos dejando en el medio a Kuki y JJ Izumi gritando:

Tai – QUE QUEREMOS???

Davis, Takato y Takuya – UN AUMENTO!!!!!

Tai – CUANDO LO QUEREMOS???

Davis, Takato y Takuya – AHORA!!!!!

JJ Izumi – Ay Dios mio!!!! Que hacemos Kuki???

Kuki – Matarlos???

JJ Izumi – No seas idiota, nos despediran…

Kuki – o.O

JJ Izumi – Que???

Kuki – Me sorprendio que no tuvieras moral…

JJ Izumi – En fin, tengo una idea – Y le susurra algo a Kuki en el oido

Kuki – Me gusta tu idea… - Y saca un megáfono de quien sabe donde – Escuchen chicos…

Tai – CUANDO LO QUEREMOS???

Davis, Takato y Takuya – AHORA!!!!!!

Kuki – (Perdiendo el control) CALLENSE!!!!!!!!!

Tai – (Avergonzado) Lo siento…

Kuki – Escuchen mi trato, les daremos cada semana un cupon a cada uno para un helado gratis en Burger Prince (N/A: Solo para evitar demandas xD)

Luego de escuchar la super gran oferta de Kuki se reunieron para discutirlo…

Takato – A mi me parece una mala idea, debemos exigir nuestros derechos!!!!!!

Tai – Helado…

Davis – Burger Prince…

Takuya – Yo me rehúso!!!!! Quiero ganancias!!!!!!!

Tai - …de vainilla….

Davis - …Burger Prince…

Takato – Ya callense ustedes dos!!!!!!!

Takuya – Aunque el helado no es mala idea…

Takato – Con ustedes no se puede hablar!!!!!! Hagan lo que quieran…

Tai, Davis y Takuya – HELADO!!!!!!!!!

Takato – Pero que sean cada un mes…

Tai, Davis y Takuya – n.n´

Takato – Para evitar las caries!!!!!!!!

Tai, Davis y Takuya – Ahhhhhh…

Y luego de esta ridicula discusión en la que Takato chantajeo a los chicos Tai le dice a Kuki la decisión final

Tai – Que sean cada un mes…

JJ Izumi – Hecho

Todos – SIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!! Helado gratis en Burger Prince!!!!!! Cada mes!!!!!!! Yupi!!!!!!!

Kuki – Pobres idiotas…

Todos – QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!

JJ Izumi – Kuki, creo que pensaste en voz alta…

Kuki – Este… yo… yo… dije… lo que quise decir fue que JJ Izumi y Narrador son unos idiotas por aceptar dinero en vez de cupones para helado… Ademas son CADA MES!!!!!!

Todos – Ahhhhhhhh…

Kuki – Bueno, ahora si comenzaremos con el fic…

JJ Izumi – Si lo comenzamos hace un 8 minutos, 16 segundos, 55 milesimas de segundo, 21 nanosegundos, 04…

Kuki – (Interrumpiendolo) Creo que todos entendimos… Bueno, sigamos con las torturas y empezemos de una vez…

JJ Izumi – Disfrutenlo!!!!!!!

Etemon – Y corten…

Kuki – Hey!!!!! Todavía no hemos terminado!!!!!!

Etemon – Lo siento mucho pero sus 30 minutos de programación han terminado… Ahora viene el programa de Mimi asi que si me disculpan…

Todos – QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MIMI TIENE SU PROPIO PROGRAMA???

Etemon – Si… y dura 1 hora completa…

Kuki – QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COMO ES QUE ELLA TIENE UNA HORA Y YO UNOS PATETICOS MINUTOS???

Etemon – Es que me lo pidio amablemente… Ademas tiene buen rating… Ahora me voy porque debo llegar alli en 5 minutos…

JJ Izumi – Esto es injusto…

Kuki – Debemos hacer algo para tener mas rating… Y creo que tengo una idea… Whahahahahahahahhahahahha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

JJ Izumi – No otra vez!!!!!!!

Kuki – Si, en el proximo capi les dire mi idea, ADIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	15. StuPiDoh

Capitulo 15 – Stu-Pi-Doh

Escrito por: Kuki Kambara

Idea: Kuki Kambara y JJ Izumi

------- En un bar de mala muerte -------

Etemon – Oh noooooo!!!!!!!! Ahora que haré Piedmon???

Piedmon – Pues no se… primero que nada deberíamos decirle a todos la mala noticia…

Etemon – Pero como???!!!!

Piedmon – PUES HUBERAS PENSADO EN ESO ANTES DE PERDER LA TELEVISORA!!!!!!!!!!!

Etemon – Es que…

Piedmon – ES QUE NADA!!!!!!!!!! ADEMAS, QUE CLASE DE PERSONA ADULTA Y MADURA JUEGA PIEDRA, PAPEL Y TIJERA PONIENDO EN JUEGO SU TELEVISORA???!!!!!! Y ADEMAS PIERDE???!!!!!!!!

Etemon – Es que si ganaba Steven Spilberg me daría los derechos de Star Wars…

Piedmon – PERO COMO SI STAR WARS ES DE GEORGE LUCAS!!!!!!

Etemon – No se…

Piedmon – NO IMPORTA!!!!!!!!! YA VEO LOS TITULARES… "KUKI PIERDE LA CABEZA AL SABER QUE SU PROGRAMA HA SIDO CANCELADO"

Etemon – Pero que mas puedo hacer…

Piedmon – PIENSA!!!!!!!!!! AHORA, COMO RAYOS PERDISTE???

Etemon – Pues yo hice piedra y el hizo tanque…

Piedmon – TANQUE???!!!! ESO NO EXISTE ETEMON!!!!!!!!!!

Etemon – Pero como si el lo hizo??? Y me dijo que el tanque destruiría las piedras con su bomba nuclear…

Piedmon – TONTO!!!!!!!!! SPILBERG TE ESTAFO!!!!!!!!!

Etemon – En serio???

Piedmon – SIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!! AHORA PIENSA COMO LA RECUPERARAS…

Etemon – No se… y si se lo pido???

Piedmon – TONTO!!!!!!!! NO TE LO DARA ASI COMO ASI… DEBEMOS PENSAR EN UN PLAN…

Etemon – Creo que conozco la persona correcta para estas cosas…

------- En un lugar desconocido -------

Kuki – Porque me citaron aquí??? Justo cuando estaba viendo Pokemon…

JJ Izumi – Ya cállate…

Y de la nada aparecen Etemon y Piedmon

Piedmon – No estarás pensando en serio Etemon…

Etemon – Ya cállate Piedmon… - Y dirigiéndose a los chicos - Gracias por venir chicos…

JJ Izumi – A sus ordenes señor…

Etemon – En fin chicos… Necesitamos ayuda, hemos perdido la televisora en un incidente…

Kuki y JJ Izumi – QUE!!!!!!!!!

Etemon – Sip… Y necesitamos recuperarla, pero no se como… Y pensé que allí ustedes podían ayudar…

JJ Izumi – Y contra quien perdió???

Etemon – Contra Steven Spilberg…

Kuki – Ahhhhhh… ese cazafortunas… Ya se como enfrentarlo…

Etemon – COMO!!!!!!!!???

Kuki – Con una partida de Stu-Pi-Doh… (N/A: Par evitar demandas… Y si no saben que es… Es la copia barata de Yu-Gi-Oh xDDDD)

Piedmon – Es estos momentos te admiro mucho Kuki…

JJ Izumi – Y tu como sabes que Spilberg sabe jugar eso???

Kuki – Pues eso pone en su página Web… - Y saca una laptop de quien sabe donde y la enciende. Luego aparece como fondo de pantalla una foto suya con Spilberg

JJ Izumi – Y tú de donde conoces a Spilberg???

Kuki – Conocerlo??? Jajaja… ya quisiera yo…

JJ Izumi – Entonces???

Kuki – Pues para lo que quieres pero no puedes existe el fotoshop genio…

JJ Izumi – Ya sabia yo que allí debía haber una trampa…

Piedmon – Pero como harás que te devuelva la televisora con un estupido juego de cartas???

Kuki – Por algo se llama Stu-Pi-Doh no??? Además, aquí tienes a la mejor jugadora de Stu-Pi-Doh del Digimundo…

JJ Izumi – Y quien es???

Kuki – YO INUTIL!!!!!!!!!

JJ Izumi – Este fic esta lleno de trampas…

Etemon – En fin, vayamos ya que o sino Spilberg convertirá la televisora en un aeropuerto para ovnis…

Kuki, JJ Izumi y Piedmon – n.n´

Etemon – Nah, no me hagan caso… vamos, andando…

Y todos se suben al súper Trailmon modelo 2005 de Etemon y se dirigen a la casa de Spilberg…

------- En el Trailmon -------

Etemon – Maldito Spilberg!!!!!!!! Nadie, pero NADIE engaña a Etemon y se sale con la suya!!!!!!!!!

Kuki – Creo que ya lo han hecho…

Etemon – QUE DIJISTE!!!!!!!!! QUIERES QUE TE DESPIDA???

Kuki – 1º: No puedes porque ahora mismo estamos sin la televisora por lo tanto el contrato es inválido por lo tanto no se puede cumplir la cláusula 122225893644786 por lo tanto no me puedes despedir por lo tanto…

JJ Izumi – (Interrumpiendo) Por lo tanto DEBERIAS CALLARTE!!!!!!!!!

Kuki – Esta bien…

Piedmon – (Susurrando) Ya sabia yo que esto iba a ser una mala idea…

Chofer – Ya hemos llegado señores y señora…

Kuki – SEÑORITA!!!!!!!!!

Chofer – Lo siento señora…

Kuki – (En su adentro) Yo no se para que hablo con esta gente… Deberia haber aceptado la oferta de Jennifer Lopez para cantar con ella…

Los chicos bajan del trailmon y encuentran que han viajado hasta el gran estudio de Steven Spilberg

JJ Izumi – Wow!!!!!! No me lo imagine tan grande!!!!!!

Piedmon – Pues no perdamos tiempo que necesitamos la televisora para la medianoche porque o sino perderemos todas nuestras acciones en el Wall Street (N/A: Acaso son tan importantes como para tener sus propias acciones??? xDDDDD)

JJ Izumi – Y de donde sacamos acciones???

Etemon – Las compramos con el dinero del salario de Tai…

Kuki – Espero que nunca se entere xD

Etemon – En fin… entremos ya que Piedmon por primera vez en su vida tiene razón…

¿? – No tan rápido Etemon!!!!!!!

Etemon – Spilberg…

Spilberg – Yo sabia que vendrías Etemon… Sabía que no podrías vivir sin tu televisora por mucho tiempo…

Etemon – Devuélvemela Spilberg!!!!!

Spilberg – No tan rápido… No sin antes un partidillo de Stu-Pi-Doh!!!!!

Etemon – Y tu como sabes que para eso veníamos???

Spilberg – Pues el chofer me lo dijo…

Kuki – Maldito chofer… Sabia que habia algo raro en el…

Spilberg – En fin, jugaran o no???

Kuki – CLARO QUE SI!!!!!! TE VENCERE SPILBERG!!!!!!!!

Spilberg – Muy bien, si yo gano me quedo con la televisora y tu, kuki trabajaras limpiando los pisos y los baños…

Kuki – (Interrumpiendo) Lo cual nunca pasara…

Spilberg – Y luego lo convertire en un club nocturno y si tu ganas te lo regresare, trato???

Kuki – Trato hecho, pero no intentes engañarme

Spilberg – Yo engañarte??? Claro que no???

Todos – o.O

Kuki – (Susurrándole a JJ Izumi) Vigílalo bien…

JJ Izumi – Si Kuki, buena suerte

Kuki – Empecemos Spilberg!!!!!!!

Spilberg – Esta bien… Carta del Dragón Traga sables en modo de ataque!!!!!!!!

Kuki – Con que el viejo truco eh??? Carta del Muñeco de Nieve en modo de defensa!!!!!!

Spilberg – Ahora pondré una carta abajo y sacare mi Carta del Taladro Mágico en modo de ataque!!!!!!!

Kuki – No servirá pues sacrificare a mi Muñeco de Nieve y sacare al Torbellino de Agua de Inodoro y duplicare mis puntos con mi carta Comodín!!!!!!!! Whahahhaahahahahahha!!!!!!!!!!!

Spilberg – Oh no… Ya se… Sacare a mi carta de Zorrillo Oloroso en modo defensa!!!!!!!!!

Kuki – Acaso no sabias Torbellino de Agua de Inodoro es inmune a los ataques del Zorrillo Oloroso??? Caerás bajo Spilberg… Ataquen ahora!!!!!!!

Y gracias al ataque del Torbellino de Agua de Inodoro, el Dragón Traga Sables, el Taladro Mágico y el Zorrillo Oloroso mueren, quedando así solamente la carta abajo…

Spilberg – Ohhhhhh nooooooo!!!!!!!!!! Ya se… Revelare mi carta abajo… Bien, lo que esperaba… Carta de Cuchillos de Cocina Asesinos en modo defensa… Whahahhahahahaha!!!!!!!!! Ahora no podrás pasar mi defensa… y sacare mi carta de Esqueleto Bailarín en modo ataque… ahora si que no podrás ganarme Kuki!!!!!!!!!

Kuki – Tiene razón… que hago??? No puedo defraudarlos…

JJ Izumi – KUKI!!!!!! RECUERDA LO QUE VIMOS EN LA TELE AYER!!!!!!!! LA CATAPULTA… RECUERDAS???

Kuki – Es cierto!!!!!!!! Ahora sacare mi carta de Tortuga Catapulta en modo ataque y también a mi Caballero de Ojos Chuecos en modo ataque

Spilberg – Y tú piensas que me ganaras con eso??? RAPIDO ESQUELETO BAILARIN, ATACA!!!!!!!!

Kuki – No si yo puedo antes… CABALLERO, IMPULSATE CON LA CATAPULTA Y ATACA AL ESQUELETO!!!!!!!!!!!

Spilberg – QUE??? ESO NO SE PUEDE HACER!!!!!!!!

Kuki – Claro que si… ya veras…

Y en efecto, el Caballero realiza la gran jugada con gran éxito ya que ha calculado la distancia entre la inclinación de la catapulta y el blanco, restándole la velocidad por 2 al cuadrado y luego haciendo la raíz cúbica del perímetro del círculo para así llegar a la respuesta y… Porque hablo todo raro??? Hagámoslo de nuevo…

Y luego el Caballerito hace todo lo que Kuki le dice y derrota al fin a Spilberg robándole todos sus puntos de vida…

Spilberg – NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MI EMPORIO DE CLUBES NOCTURNOS HA LLEGADO A SU FIN!!!!!!!! SI NO FUERA POR KUKI Y SU PERRO ENTROMETIDO…

JJ Izumi y Etemon – A QUIEN LLAMAS PERRO!!!!!!!???

Spilberg – AL INUTIL DE ALLI – Y señala a Piedmon

Piedmon – Y yo que he hecho Spilberg???

Spilberg – SE SUPONIA QUE DEBIAS DETENERLO!!!!!!!!!!

Piedmon – Se que alguna época de mi vida estuve a tus servicios, pero ya no mas Spilberg… Ahora trabajo para Digimon TV

Spilberg – MALDICION!!!!!!!!!!!! MEJOR IRE A ROBARLE SU PRODUCTORA A GEORGE LUCAS "CARITA FELIZ INC." Y ME ASEGURARE DE QUE NO SEPA JUGAR STU-PI-DOH… HASTA LA VISTA, BABY…

Y se mete a su Trailmon y se van del lugar

JJ Izumi – Por fin se fue… ahora si vamos a poder seguir trabajando

Piedmon – Y además no nos quitaron las acciones…

Kuki – Fue una gran velada chicos…

Etemon – Muchas gracias Kuki!!!!!!!! Como podré pagártelo???

Kuki – Mmmmmmm… tengo una gran idea…

------- Ya en el programa -------

Kuki – Buen día a todos!!!!!!!!!!! Espero que hayan pasado bien este fin de semana y estoy complacida en informarles a todos que desde hoy nuestro programa favorito… O sea, el mío claro, durara 2 horas ya que el programa "Cocinando Rico con Mimi" o como yo lo llamo "Cocinando Asqueroso con Mimi" ha sido… como decirlo sutilmente… CANCELADO!!!!!!! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahora para empezar con la rutina tenemos a nuestro gran Chef Tai preparándonos un delicioso desayuno a base de…

------- Tras las cámaras -------

Piedmon – Presiento que algo bueno para la televisora esta por venir… Además, las acciones se han levantado un 5 desde la cancelación del programa de Mimi…

Myotismon – Pero yo leí en http://www.chismes.musica.tv.cine. que una productora llamada "Carita Feliz Inc." La va a contratar para hacerle la competencia a Kuki…

Piedmon – No estoy muy seguro de eso…

Etemon – Oye Piedmon, explícame algo…

Piedmon – Que???

Etemon – Que fue eso que Spilberg te dijo antes de irse???

Piedmon – Una larga historia. Todo empezó cuando… - Información confidencial –

THE END


	16. Perdidos en el Tiempo

Kuki – Hola a todos!!!!!!!! Hoy tendremos un programa muy especial, o sea, como siempre, pero hoy lo haremos con mas energia ya que hoy es el cumpleaños de mi querido Tai!!!!!!!!!!

JJ Izumi – Felicidades Tai!!!!!!!!

Tai – Gracias chicos, pero no hacia falta que hagan todo esto por mi…

JJ Izumi – Y volviendo al tema del programa, hoy empezaremos con nuestra rutina diaria de ejercicios "Queme 15 kilos en 8 minutos" pero hoy lo tendremos con el actor con el mejor fisico del mundo… Vin Diesel!!!!!!!!!

Kuki – Y no saben lo que me costo conseguirlo… ASI QUE ESPERO QUE LO TRATEN BIEEEEEEEEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!

Todos – o.O

Kuki – Y luego de nuestra rutina de ejercicios tendremos nuestra ya acostumbrada seccion de tecnología con JJ Izumi y después de eso tendremos a Tai en su bloque culinario cocinando una deliciosa torta de cumpleaños… que no pienso tocarla…

Tai – Anda, no seas mala Kuki

Kuki – Luego hablaremos de eso… pero ahora vamos a hacer nuestro….

Etemon – Corten!!!!!!!! Lo siento pero esta habiendo una falla con la flama de Agumon que alimenta todo el sistema electrico desde el Digimundo… - Y se corta la luz

Kuki – Y JUSTO TENIA QUE SER CUANDO TRAIGO A VIN DIESEL NO!!!!!!!!!!!! IRE A MATAR A AGUMON!!!!!!!!!!!

Takato – Pero el esta en el Digimundo…

Kuki – NO ME IMPORTA!!!!!!!!!! IRE HASTA EL INFIERNO SI ES NECESARIO!!!!!!!!!

Etemon – Pues en efecto, ustedes iran al Digimundo, pero solo para arreglar la conexión electrica, no a matarlo…

Kuki – YO LO QUIERO MATAR!!!!!!!!!!!!

Etemon – Pero si lo matas ya no tendremos energia en la televisora nunca mas…

Kuki – SANGRE!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUERTE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Davis – Pero porque no se reemplaza al Agumon con otro digimon???

Etemon – Porque el manejo de la planta esta a cargo exclusivamente de Agumon…

Kuki – MATAR!!!!!!!!!! AGUMON MALDITO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Davis – Y si Agumon muere???

Etemon – El manejo de la planta va para sus descendientes, la planta va pasando de generacion en generacion…

Kuki – MUERTE!!!!!!!!! MATAR!!!!!!!!! SANGRE!!!!!!!!!!

Etemon – Ya calmate, tienes que ir porque o sino ya no tendremos energia nunca mas…

Kuki – AGUMON!!!!!!!!!! MALO!!!!!!!!!!

Etemon – Ademas sin energia no podras hacer tu programa, y si no lo haces Mimi te ganara en rating, y no quieres eso… o si???

Kuki – IRE A RESCATARTE AGUMON!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO TE MUERAS!!!!!!!!!!

Todos – n.n´

Takato – Y como iremos al Digimundo???

Etemon – Pues se iran con esto – Y Etemon muestra una llave

Takuya – Y que se supone que es esto???

Davis – Una llave magica, tonto!!!!!!!!

Takuya – El que lo dice lo es…

Davis – Soy una llave???

Takuya – No...

Davis – Entonces soy magico???

Takuya – No…

Davis – Entonces que soy???

Takato – Eres una llave magica!!!!!!!!!

Kuki – SILENCIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

JJ Izumi – Tratalo con paciencia, Kuki… ACASO SON TONTOS O QUE!!!!!!!! DAVIS, LO QUE TAKUYA QUIERE DECIR ES QUE ERES UN TONTO… TAKUYA, DEJA DE MOLESTAR A LA LLAVE… DIGO, AL TONTO… DIGO, A DAVIS, Y TAKATO, POR FAVOR TRAEME UN SANDWICH DE QUESO… – Y suspira…

Kuki – o.O

JJ Izumi – Alguien debe poner disciplina no???

Etemon – En fin, esto es una Digillave… Esta llave le pertenece al tio del suegro del primo del primo del primo del sobrino del yerno de la esposa del amigo del padre…

JJ Izumi – (Interrumpiendolo) Asi que supongo que ha pasado de generacion en generacion no???

Etemon – Nop… Este… yo… yo… yo la tome prestada…

Kuki – (Susurrandole a JJ Izumi) Seguro que la gano en otra apuesta…

Etemon – …Asi que espero que la cuiden bien… porque las apuestas son difíciles de ganar… este… digo… porque la tengo que devolver mañana…

Kuki – (Susurrandole a JJ Izumi) Ahhhhhh… Me he equivocado… La tiene que devolver mañana… Que responsable!!!!!!!!, y yo creyendo que la gano en una apuesta

JJ Izumi – Si Kuki… como tu digas…

Takato – Y como funciona???

Etemon – Con esta Digillave puedes abrir cualquier puerta en cualquier lugar del mundo…

Tai – (Interrumpiendolo) Oye Etemon, me la podrias prestar para abrir la puerta de mi baño??? Es que se me perdio la llave hace mucho tiempo y debo ir al jardin… digo… al baño del vecino…

JJ Izumi – No necesito esa clase de imagen visual...

Kuki – Ya sabia que tu no tenias ningun perro!!!!!!!!!!

JJ Izumi – Creo que eso lo explica todo…

Etemon – Este… creo que nos hemos salido del tema… En fin, si se abre una puerta con la Digillave, esta se transformara directamente en un Digiportal…

Takato – Entonces lo unico que debemos hacer es abrir cualquier puerta con la Yiyiyiyiyi… yi ya…ya…ya ya yi… ya ye yi yo yu… ye ya… yo yu llave???

Etemon – Es Digillave… pero no es tan simple Takato…

Tai – Claro que si!!!!!!! Dame esa llave – Se la saca a Etemon y se dirige hacia una puerta – Miren, asi se hace…

Etemon – Espera Tai!!!!!!!!!!

Tai – (Ignorandolo) Lo unico que deben hacer es introducir la llave, dar un paso adelante y entraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar – Y luego se escucha un chapuzon – PORQUE NO ME AVISARON QUE HABIA UN OCEANO AQUÍ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Etemon – Les dije que no era muy simple… Lo que queria explicar era que debian llevar esta canoa inflable antes de saltar para poder nadar hasta tierra firme

JJ Izumi – Por que no mejor nos vamos a otra parte donde en el Digimundo hay tierra firme por que teóricamente estamos en medio del oceano del Digimundo según mis coordenadas, por que el Digimundo es un universo paralelo a nuestra dimensión y las coordenadas según la teoria de Eistein que Emc2, hay un punto unico de un plano es secante a las dos perpendiculares de latitud y entonces la masa a la velocidad de la luz creara una fuente de protones y neutrones que…

Kuki – (Interrumpiendo) EN RESUMEN!!!!!!!!!!!

JJ Izumi – Vamos al desierto de Sahara, el punto más cercano para llegar a tierra firme y donde esta a unos Kms. del lugar donde esta Agumon.

Kuki – Buena idea!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Luego al llegar al lugar exacto – Muy mala idea JJ Izumi, nos olvidamos de un pequeñisimo detalle… NO HAY NINGUNA PUERTA EN 5000 KM. A LA REDONDA!!!!!!!!!!!!

JJ Izumi – Ay Kuki… Ya he pensado en todo… Para eso traje mi "Puerta Portátil 3000" de la Tienda Super Cosas… (N/A: Para mas detalles vea el comercial del capitulo 7) – Y empieza a instalar la puerta

------ 4 horas después ------

JJ Izumi – YA ESTA!!!!!!!!!!!!

Todos – YA ERA HORA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kuki – Davis ya se ha deshidratado…

Davis – Ayuda… Ayuda…

JJ Izumi – Ves Kuki… No todo ha salido tan mal después de todo

Todos – YA CALLATE Y VAYAMOS AL DIGIMUNDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

JJ Izumi – Esta bien… vamos a entrar uno a uno…

Takuya – Esta bien, entrare primero… Quiero decirles que los quiero mucho… Si me muero dejare a Koji mi…

Kuki – Ya metete!!!!!!!! – Y empuja a Takuya por la puerta y luego ella entra

Takato – Adios mundo cruel!!!!!!!! – Y entra por la puerta

JJ Izumi – Ahora es mi turno…

Davis – Ayuda…

JJ Izumi – Ya tenias que molestar… Para que veas que soy bondadoso, Kuki te ayudara…

Davis – Pero si ella no esta aquí…

JJ Izumi – Te dije que era bondadoso…

Davis – No me dejes!!!!!!!!

JJ Izumi – Esta bien… Arrastrate como una lombriz hasta llegar a la puerta…

Davis – Esta bien… (N/A: Que poca moral xD)

Juntos atraviesan la puerta y llegan a su destino

JJ Izumi – Kuki, por favor recuerdame no comer nada antes de viajar por el Digiportal si??? – Cri cri, cri cri – Kuki??? Donde estas???

Kuki – Desde cuando el Digimundo esta lleno de castillos, guerreros, dragones y princesas gritonas???

JJ Izumi – No puede ser… debe haber ocurrido un error

Takuya – Esto no parece el Digimundo

Takato – Eso es porque no es el Digimundo

JJ Izumi – Debí haber instalado mal la puerta, y en consecuencia nos llevo a la edad media

Kuki – TONTO, COMO PUDISTE COMETER UN ERROR TAN GRANDE

JJ Izumi – Oye nadie es perfecto, y además no encontraba los planos de la puerta

Davis – (Mientras termina de comer un helado) Este helado esta delicioso – y se limpia la boca con una extraña servilleta

JJ Izumi – Oye, eso es el plano de la puerta… IDIOTA, TU NOS METISTE EN ESO, pero de donde abra sacado ese helado

Davis – De Burger Price, recuerda que Kuki nos paga con eso cada mes, y ya que no tenian servilletas en el local, use este papel inservible

JJ Izumi – Kuki, creo que si iba a ser mejor que le hubiéramos propuesto dar dinero

Kuki – Bueno pero por que lamentarse, la edad media no ha de ser tan malo – y de la nada aparecen soldados y capturan a Kuki y sus amigos como esclavos – Retiro lo dicho

JJ Izumi – Si pero esto no puede empeorar – Y aparece un Guardia y les dice que tendran que hacer labores degradantes

Kuki – Que clases de labores degradante

Guardia – Todos lavaran la ropa de los guerrero – Y se va

Kuki – NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

JJ Izumi – No es para tanto, no creo que sean demaciados guerrero, aunque ahora que pienso, parece que en cada castillo hay como minimo 70.000 guerreros según mis libros de historia

Kuki – NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Takato – Y puede que después de tanto luchar, las ropas de ellos esten todas sudorosas, sangrientas y difíciles de lavar

Kuki – NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Takuya – Y creo que en la edad media hay que lavar a mano ya que no hay lavadoras automaticas

Kuki – NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

JJ Izumi – Y lo peor de todo es que mientras nosotros estamos aquí, Mimi te estará ganando en rating y siendo más famosa que tú

Kuki - NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (N/A: Creo que me sobrepasé con el NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!, sorry)

Una semana después

Kuki - NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

JJ Izumi – Ya callate y sigue lavando

Kuki – Porque esto me pasa solo a mi

Davis – Y a mi

JJ Izumi – Y a mi

Takato – Y a mi

Takuya – Y a mi (N/A: No era acaso solo a mi)

Kuki – Como desearia volver a casa

JJ Izumi – Y por que no usamos la puerta otra vez

Kuki – Pero como no se me habia ocurrido antes, bueno, vamos – Y regresan al desierto de Sahara

JJ Izumi – AJAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, ya se el problema, este tornillo no lo enrosque en su lugar correcto, debe ir en la bisagra – Y enrosca el tornillo en el lugar correcto

Kuki – Bueno, espero que ahora si vayamos al Digimundo – Y entran todos a la puerta

JJ Izumi – Por fin llegamos

Takuya – Ahora a buscar a Agumon

Davis – Ahí esta!!! – Y Agumon estaba recostado por un árbol durmiendo

Kuki – AGUMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Agumon – Estoy tomando una siesta, que no se nota, trabajo todo el año sin descanzar, cada tanto quiero tomar un descanso, pero ahora volvere al trabajo

Kuki – UN DESCANSO, PASAMOS LAVANDO ROPA SOLO POR QUE AGUMON ESTABA TOMANDO UN DESCANSO, Y ADEMAS JUSTO CUANDO TRAIGO A VIN DIESEL SE TE OCURRE TOMAR UN DESCANSO, TE VOY A MATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Y mientras ahorca a Agumon con sus manos como Homero a Bart Simpson

JJ Izumi – KUKI, ESPERA, SI LO MATAS NO ABRA ENERGIA Y MIMI TE GANARA EN RATING!!!!!!

Kuki – (Acariciando a Agumon) Quien es un lindo Agumon, quien es un lindo Agumon – Y después todos regresan y se encuentran con una gran sorpresa

Takato – Esto es imposible!!!!!!

Kuki – COMO QUE MIMI TIENE MAS FAMA QUE YO???!!!

Etemon – Si, según las ultimas encuestas, Mimi tiene 99 y Kuki 1

Kuki – UN MISERABLE PORCIENTO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Etemon – En realidad no, pero es que por ley tienes que tener un porciento como minimo al no tener nada, y además con toda la fama que gano por que contrato a un ayudante de cocida, Vin Diesel

Kuki - NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

JJ Izumi – Etemon, todo esto paso por que no habia electricidad

Etemon – Efectivamente

JJ Izumi – Y porque no pedimos energia a la hidroelectrica de esta ciudad, ya varias veces vinieron a ofrecernos energia gratis por que sobra mucha

Etemon – Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido, entonces voy ahora mismo a pedirselos, adios

JJ Izumi – Bueno, ahora nuestro objetivo es…

Davis – Comer un helado?

JJ Izumi – NO, DESTRUIR A MIMI PARA QUE NOSOTROS RECUPEREMOS NUESTRA FAMA

Davis – Ahhhhhh…….

JJ Izumi – Bueno, ya que Kuki esta destrozada por la noticia, yo me despedire por ella, hasta el proximo Capitulo, ADIOOOOOOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

------ Fic Dissmised ------

Tai – Ahí alguien ahí?, hola?, no me dejen en medio del océano, por favor ayudenme, hola?


End file.
